


Change In Me

by WolfaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Attempted Rape, F/M, Genderswap, Guide Danno, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel AU. Gender bent. Female! Danno. How Daniela discovered she is more than just a detective and mother to Gracie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TV Shows » Hawaii Five-0 » Change In Me  
Author: Wolfa Moon   
Rated: T - English - Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 13 - Published: 02-19-12 - Updated: 12-06-12 id:7851935  
Change in me

BY Wolfa Moon

Summary: Sentinel AU. Gender bent. Female! Danno. How Daniela discovered she is more than just a detective and mother to Gracie.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Pure entertainment and sick reliever.

Title comes from the song 'Give Me Strength' by Over the Rhine.

Picture Danny as Renee O'Connor : Gabriel from Xena: Warrior Princess.

Change in me

Daniela hated this place. It was everything she is not. Too warm. Too sunny. Not a change in weather or season. The only reason she came to this edge of hell's island was for her daughter. Her ex using her job to get custody. Then adding career to insult he goes to switch hit and play for the home team. Husband Stan moving them to hell. Now she is here. Never giving up without a fight. Her life railroaded. Picking her daughter up. Doing her job. Saving the day.

Sighing heavily when the new boss tosses a hopeless case in her lap. Cringing at reading who is involved. Murder of Former HPD. Reading who she would have to talk to. The Last person to talk to the victim. Cringing further when she read the status of the man's son.

SENTINEL.

"Shit," her partner, Meka, looking at her. The only one to welcome the haole.

"What?"

"Sentinels." He huffed at that. She looks at him. "Do you know how many cases I had to let go because 'they are sentinel issues' and the guild takes over?" Sitting up she collects her items. "A sentinel supposedly in his own right claimed a guide by taking her and beating her into submission." Regaling Meka with one of her past occasions with their kind. "And what I mean by beat, I mean rape, cut, bite. I had to hold her wrist together so she wouldn't bleed out. Then not only do I try and save her. 2 months later got called out to the same house again to find her dead. Her sentinel in a coma. He had beat her to death. And then he died. All that could have been avoided if they didn't treat guides like slaves."

"Not everyone is like that."

"Sorry to think badly on our alpha detective." Looking over to the corner where the lead detective sat running a hand up his guides arm. Passionately. "Just I have dealt a lot with them. And… Let's just say I'm not impressed."

"And you get that weird twitch whenever you are around them." He reminds her.

"Yes, there is that." Grabbing her gun she holsters.

"Where are you going?" she picks up her inhibitor sprayer. A spray that will confuse sentinel's smell and throw them hopefully into a zone out. Zone out is when they focus too much on one sense and go coma like. Time enough to run.

"His son was on the other end of the line when his father was killed. He's a sentinel and has been locked up in a Zone Out coma since the phone call."

"Bummer."

"And me the lucky detective who gets to try and talk to him. Yippee."

"See yah later."

"If I'm not back in two hours..."

"Go to lunch."

"Come and get me."

"You think it will got that far."

"Every time I'm around sentinel's"

"Got yah. See you in two."

"Thanks." He smiles at her as she passes him. Her only friend on the island. A good man. Always looking out for one another.

Change in me

Daniela hit the button for the sentinel/guide floor of the hospital. That feeling in her stomach increasing. Getting very uneasy. So what if these people are gifts from nature. Heightened senses to help protect the world from itself. Her mind going back to the guides she has lost over her career in New Jersey.

Closing her eyes listening the floors ding as she passes. Letting herself calm. Finding her happy place like her mother taught her. Not a guide level empathy but still has the genes. The feelings, sensations that tell her when things are wonky.

The door dinged open.

Time to face the music.

Change in me

Steve McGarrett is the alpha specimen for what sentinels are great for. Keeping the world safe. But it has its cost. A temporary guide was assigned to him for he has yet to find his true guide. When sentinel's discover their true guide. They perform to the excellence of their genes. With the lost of his father and the explosion taking his temp. He fell down that hole that he had fallen down so many times before. Being brought back before after a long stint in limbo. In limbo he lays till…

He caught a scent. They must be trying to wake him. But this scent is sweet like cherries. Cool like a breeze. Tangy like oranges fresh squeezed. He hummed at the scent. Letting whomever know what they are doing is working.

He hates limbo. It's not the inceptions version for it is far darker than that. No ocean to wash you up on the shores. No gravity. No up from down.

Moaning again a voice called out. Music filled his ears. So sweet. A lullaby draped in liquor waiting to be devoured. Urging the music to play on. Please play on. The voice came closer. Then touch. Strawberry kisses touching his skin. Soft velvet. Warm, welcoming. The touch began to leave. No, no! His arm goes to grab the arm. Keep the warmth. Eyes opening to lock on blue eyes and wavy blond hair.

"Whoa, whoa." She says as Steve moves toward her to hug her close to him. Putting his nose in her neck to smell those cherries. "Hey get him off of me." She struggled.

"Detective please relax." Another man entered the room. Voice calm but having the adverse reaction to the person in his arms. Struggling to get free. "Detective."

"Get him off of me or so help me." Steve felt her struggle. Then her smell changed. It soured. Letting her go she moved back. Slamming herself into the wall behind her. "What the hell?" the air stilled.

"Detective Williams, have you ever been tested for being a guide?" she glares at the doctor.

"I have the gene but not the potential."

"So you were tested?"

"No my aunt came in from long island the day of testing and we went out to Atlantic City." Her voice harsh and perturbed.

"Well congratulations." She glares at the doctor.

"I'm out of here." She moves around the doctor.

"Security." He shouts. Two guard sentinels come from the wood works. They move in on her. Steve moves grabbing her before they do. Putting him between them. He growls. Daniela stunned to silence. The sentinel guards backing up. Steve straightens moving back bumping into Daniela who is stunned. His gaze moves from the girl to the doctor who called the dogs. Glaring murder at the man.

"We're leaving." Steve makes to grab for her but she backs up. He looks into her eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"Tell that to all the beaten guides I had to try and help but was shunned from doing my job." Steve straightens. Her voice harsh but still lovely. Given a fact t her behavior and rejection. Understanding.

"I will not force you into anything. You have my word." She let herself vibe out to feel his trust in his words. "Just please help me."

"Fine, let's go."

They exit the hospital. Shadows following them. The doctor calling up the guild to inform them of Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett has found his guide at last. His value going up in the world of sentinels.

Change in me

She moves quickly to her car. His eyes watching her. Truly now knowing what he has been missing since he was identified. Coming online after his mother had died. Catching himself to enter the car before she leaves him there.

Putting her foot on the gas she drives away from what has just happened. Steve stares at her taking her in. She's like the sun that never dared to shine on him before.

"I'm Steve McGarrett." Trying to get to know her better.

"I know who you are. You sir are trouble." She puts on her flashers so she can speed to her destination.

"And you are?"

"Annoyed." Her phone begins to go off. Psycho theme filling the car. "Damn." She presses silent. A second passes and it goes again. Her ex would never call her twice unless it was important. She answers ignoring the eyes on her. "Hey monkey," she responds to her daughters voice on the phone. Face smiling. Steve smiling at the happy vibe then the sour. "Yeah Mr. Floppy went over well. Good. Good. Yeah I'll see you soon. Danno loves you."

Steve listened into the phone conversation. Grounding himself to her voice. Smiling at the little girl's voice on the other end. His guide has a pup. He smiles.

"Danno?"

"Don't. Only my daughter can call me that."

"So what can I call you?"

"Detective Williams." He laughs at that. Then he notices where they are heading. Then stops stunned when they pull up in front of his house.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm the detective assigned to this case. So I am here to see the crime scene and also to escort you home and get details about the phone call." He stares at her as she gets out. Moving quickly he gets out to follow her. She pulls out a key and opens the door. He barges past her. Checking to make sure no one is there. Moving in smelling the stale air. Seeing no hidden shadows. The house was quiet and empty of life.

"Please after you. You do know chivalry is not dead." She follows him in.

"Just protecting my guide."

"A: I am not your guide. B: I do my job and I go home to live another day. You get to go wherever you came from." She had no intentions of going anyplace where her daughter was not. Moving around she takes out a photo to replay the scene that was here. The chair had been turned upright and moved to sit before the table. Sighing she goes to it. Touching it she lets her walls down. Using her talents to feel the room. To see what was left. Do her job.

Steve watches her as she goes to the chair. The room had been cleaned. Moving to her he sees the photo in her hand. Then watches as she stills. Her breathing slowing. He has seen this before. A guide of a fellow sentinel did this. He was picking up where the recent energy of who was in the room had gone. Helping them follow the bad man and getting him. Seeing her do this. His guide is gifted. Proud that she is special too. They would make an excellent team. Yet she wanted no part of him. Her breath hitches. Hand going to her side. Eyes closed she backs up to sit on the edge of the couch.

Approaching her slowly he kneels before her. Her body shaking from what she just felt. Cautiously he moves his hands into hers. Waiting to see her accept him. Silently praying that she will accept him. Focusing on his energy he gives some to her. Feeling how she had drained herself doing the task. True guides expend more energy then sentinels. And the sentinels job to keep them safe and charged. Her eyes open to stare into his. She had felt the current flow from him. Tilting her head at him. Damn it. His eyes had turned soft. Beautiful even. Serene.

"Daniela." He looks deeper into her. "Daniela Williams."

"Pleasure to meet you Daniela Williams." He shakes her hand. She releases her one hand to put it over the one that is shaking.

"He loved you very much." Steve breathes in a ragged breath. "He regretted not spending more time with you." Steve closes his eyes. Remembering the phone call. "He has a secret but…" she shakes her head. "I don't know it." She huffs. "You should get changed into something more practical." Steve looks down to his patient scrub attire. Nodding to her he goes upstairs to get some cloths.

Grabbing them quickly he hurries back down. Not wanting her to leave. Stopping mid-stride and half shirt on as he hears her curse.

"God damn no good doctors. Yeah thanks for the Intel partner." She hangs up the phone. Turning as the steps creek under his wait alerting her. She sees his body and blushes. Admiring what she sees before averting her eyes.

Steve smiles at her. Glad that he had impressed her somewhat. Even if it is his body.

"What's wrong?" she looks at him. His shirt in place.

"Your doctor called up the guild. They have officially issued paper work that I am your guide and you are now fully active. And just so you know. I am not going anywhere that my daughter is not. My ex has brought her here to this hell crevice. And this is where I am staying."

"Okay." Steve would stay where he had to keep her. Daniela just stares at him. Peculiar and peculiar.

"Okay? Just like that."

"Yeah." Why was that a problem?

"You know the navy is going to have a say about this."

"I served my time. I can get out."

"You would do that?" her mind going to the beaten guides. The ones she could not save. Forced to a life of servitude.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Past experience has always shown that whatever the sentinel wants. They get."

"You don't have a high opinion on sentinels."

"No I don't."

"Well let me prove them wrong. I swear to you that I will not force you away from your pup. And I will push forward a notice so you can retain custody of your pup." She stares at him in shock and wonder. If she has to have a sentinel. She is glad to have a lenient one. But this just the beginning phase. The want to be close would grow. Then the need would grow and burst. Resulting in the claiming.

"She's a kit. My spirit guide is a fox."

"So you knew you were a guide?" Steve watches her as she sits turning her head to take him in. wary of what she is about to inform him. Her secret.

"I don't have a good history of experiences with sentinels. Point of fact when I was very young a sentinel tried to kidnap me." She shuddered at the nightmare. "That's when I first met my spirit guide." Steve moves closer. Wanting to protect his guide from her past. Something he couldn't change only comfort. "The sentinel had lost his and was lost. Discovered me while I was playing at school." Hitching in her breath Steve moves to rest a hand on her. "He came right in and snatched me. He oozed sour taste and want. He tried several times to meld, claim me but…" why is she opening her heart, her fear to this man. Guess just a sucker to cute guys. Look at what happened with Reggie (Rachel). Arms encircled her. Trying to protect her from the past.

"Did he…" perversion of what could have happened.

"No. I was found in time. And a leopard also kept me company. Protected me from the sick jaguar." Steve closed his eyes. Remembering how he had nightmares when he was young. A fox kit being battered around by a foul smelling jaguar. Himself pounding over to place himself between the two. Remembering now how he had felt such peace with the fox. Burying his nose into her hair. Kissing her scalp. "Was that you?" her mind catching up to what is and should have been

"Yeah, a long forgotten dream." He holds her close. "That's why you didn't get tested. Your parents already knew." She nods in confirmation. He had been alone so long because of the advances of a sick sentinel. Lasting impressions. "I promise I will never do that."

"You say that now. Btu then there will come the need and the claiming." Steve closes his eyes.

"It's not always that bad." He held her tight. Noises of other cars pulling up outside alerting him to company. She feels him tense.

"What is it?"

"Company." He stands up. The door opens. A woman comes in followed by two guards for herself and an alpha sentinel and his guide. Steve backs up wrapping an arm around Daniela. She knows the governor's image but the sentinel who showered his power around especially in another sentinel's home. She did not know this man. This man is trouble. His guide standing beside him. Radiating his strength. Walls thrown up quickly to disperse their energy. To invalidate their claim here.

"Commander McGarrett?" the governor speaks.

"Yes."

"This is alpha Sentinel Reese and his guide Prince." Steve looks at them. Knowing he should be on full feral for their challenge in his territory. But strings are holding him back. They step forward.

"We wish to congratulate you on finding your guide. The guild is pleased. Daniela Williams. You will be honored in your calling." Basically saying you come and do your job. In the beginning it was an honor and still is. Just from whose perceptive.

"Who says I want to be called." The alpha growls. Steve growls back.

"Gentlemen and lady." Governor trying to make peace between them. Always hard amongst their kind. "Commander I am requesting you to lead a new task force for me here on the island. You will be alpha and can chose who you wish to serve under you. And your guide will be yours." Daniela hated being treated like a chew toy. She radiates and steps forward.

"Governor. I say where I go. No guild will force me otherwise."

"You are his guide you will honor your calling." The alpha boast.

"You know what pal honor this." She gives him the finger. He radiates his displeasure. She stands tall to him. He looks to his guide for back up but he is just stunned himself. "And better yet." She stands before her sentinel. She has learned a lot from her years of being underground. Especially how to play the land claim game. Staring at them she radiates her displeasure at their intrusion. The alpha's guide bends over in half to vomit on the floor. The sentinel going to his guides aid. Looking at the recently discovered. Seeing her shine. His eyes gloss over. He growls in challenge. Steve moves Daniela behind him. Growling back.

"I voice calm." The alpha says.

"You have to get through me first." Steve says.

"Is that a challenge?" he snarls.

"No a promise. She is mine. And governor I will take the job." She smiles while the sentinel's growl at one another. She watches as detective Williams carts her arm through Steve's. Wondering if she even realizes it.

"You should take care of your guide before he decides to take your claims as well." Steve pulls her close. The alpha watches them. Collecting his guide he stands.

"You will be required to take guide courses by order of the guild. And you sentinel will have to voice your claim," or I will. Was left unsaid as he exited.

"Courses. Hell no."

"I will see what I can do. " the governor tells them. "Glad to have you on board." She begins to exit.

"Governor," Steve calls out. "I want to reopen the case of custody of my guides daughter." She smiles at them. Liking them better then the current alphas already. Hoping someday he will challenge. Keeping them on her side. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Change in me

So much has changed so quickly. Given a case. Gone to talk to the last person who talked to the deceased. Meet sentinel become guide. Get challenged over current sentinel to be alpha guide. Then new job with the benefit of a reopen of her trial for custody of her kit. All in all a busy productive day.

Now she is sitting in the McGarrett estate out back drinking a malt beverage watching her sentinel move around his territory. He comes over to her drinking his beer. Originally fear spiked through her as she watched him drink. He noticed and has been nursing the same one for an hour now.

"So will you be my partner?" finally getting the courage to ask permission after already voicing his intent without alerting her first.

"Do I have a choice? Besides I would rather be your guide then the ugly alpha's."

"It's gonna be dangerous."

"I'm a cop." He comes to sit beside her. Catching her scent on the breeze.

"The guild will want you to take classes. Test your level."

"Well they can suck it. I'm your guide and I'm great at what I do." He couldn't fault her on that. Finishing her drink she head in to work on her case. She began to move around the house. Steve one step behind her. His fear of her leaving him still there. She entered the garage and whistled. Steve had to stop as well. His father and his car project lay under a tarp.

"You like cars."

"My father wanted sons. Got a girl first then his son a little further down the line. And I learned to love cars. " She runs her hand along it. Smiling at what she felt. Needing to stop and build her walls. Then she stops to see something. Steve right behind her. Following her gaze on a toolbox. Moving over he lifted the lid. Inside held a treasure of secrets from his father.

"What is it?"

"Something that belongs to my father."

"Obviously." She checks her watch.

Night began to fall. Without excusing herself she heads to her car. Steve stunned at her sudden departure goes after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going home. Then I have to go to work in the morning so I can chase down the bad men who killed your father. Ok?" Steve was stunned by her words. She was leaving him. Moving with his training he ran to her to pin her to her car. Fear spiked through her. Her heart rate tripling in beats. Frozen he steps back.

"I'm sorry." Remembering all the horrid tales she had with previous sentinel and guide relations. "I just… can't you stay?"

"I have to pick Gracie up in the morning."

"Can't you pick her up from here?" she glared at him. Still needing her space. Her need to be herself.

"No," she opened the car door. "I am going home to work with what little I have. Then I am going to sleep in my own bed. Get up. Get her. Then go to work."

"With me." She glares at him. She had forgotten that little detail. Sure she began to feel comfortable. Still that inkling of wrongness of sentinels held her back. An ancient fear that would not let up anytime soon.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Actually can you pick me up?"

"No. You have your father's truck. Either see me there or not at all." He nods in agreement. "Good night Steve." She gets into her car. Feeling a bit of the wrongness of leaving him alone. She still needed to be herself. Needing her freedom.

Change in me

The next day she drove to pick up her daughter. Noticing in the rearview mirror the pick up truck following her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"You told me to tell you when they will be testing." Sentinel/Guide test. To see whose who and stick them on the right path of life and servitude. To hoen their skills. Gracie is only 8. Guess they are needing to look for them younger and younger.

"So where do you want to go then?" Gracie knew of her mother's fear of the test. Especially with their family genes leaning toward the guide.

"I don't know if daddy and uncle Stan will let you." She looks at her daughter.

"Hey I have say in this too."

"Stan says it's an honor."

"He doesn't know what he is talking about. So where do you wanna go?"

"Surfing." Daniela raises her eyes at this.

"Really?" Gracie smiles. Never able to refuse her daughter anything.

"Yup."

"Okay." She looks in the rearview mirror.

"Mommy what is it?" she turns to see the truck. "Who's that?"

"No body. Just my new boss."

"You got a new job?"

"Yup, and hopefully we will get more time together." Leaning over she hugs her daughter close to her. "You take care monkey. Danno loves you."

"Love you too." Her daughter hops out of the car and enters her school.

Change in me

Steve watched from the cab of his pick up. Focusing to hear what they are saying. Smiling at the news that her daughter wanted to go surfing but frowning when she informed her that the man following her was nobody hurt. Looking down to gather himself.

Bang! Bang!

He snaps out to see Daniela by his window. Rolling it down.

"I am allowed to have a life. Stop following me."

"It's on the way to headquarters."

"Nice try. See you there." She goes back to her car. Executing an extreme u-turn she goes the way they came, toward headquarters.

Change in me

Once there her partner Meka greeted her.

"Hey you okay? I called."

"I'm fine just." She turns to see Steve pull in to a spot. Getting out of his car making his way toward her. She shakes her head. "You know the sentinel?"

"Yeah, I got a call."

"I'm his guide."

"No," he looks at her. Looking her over to see if there are any bruises or marks. She smiles at him. "Your okay?"

"For now."

"If you need anything…"

"I know where my friends are." He smiles at her then glares a the approaching sentinel. Steve smiles friendly. Secretively proud that there is another on her side. That she is not truly alone. Meka glares at him before turning back to Daniela. He hands her a folder.

"Talk to you later."

"Give my love." To his family.

"I will. Be safe." Meka glares at Steve before going to his car. Gathering the man was given an assignment. Steve approaches her. She ignores him by opening the folder he had given to her.

"Friend?"

"Partner." His animal growled at that. He is her partner. She walks to the door. Head still in the folder.

"What's that?"

"Meka followed on a idea about your father's murder."

"And?"

"I might have a lead on who was there and got Heese into Hawaii." Intrigued he stepped closer to see the folder. She maintains her grip on it.

"So we heading out?" he ask her. She stops when they get inside. He looks to see a sentinel coming toward them. Unconsciously taking a step closer to her. He smiles as he passes. She stared at him but then begins to walk to her desk. Following her all eyes on her. Jack McGarrett was a legend in the force. They all knew about his great navy sentinel seal son. To see him in the flesh and tailing the haole was another attraction. The boss coming out as she gets a few items from her desk.

"So I see you made some progress. " he looks at her sneering. He really didn't want her here. Knowing she had a phobia about sentinels. Sending her into the lion's den to come back with one trailing her. And not just any sentinel. Steve McGarrett.

"Yes now if you will excuses me we have to go bring somebody in."

"On whose authority?" the man raged. Steve stepped in.

"On word of the governor. I'm head of a new task force in Hawaii. Detective Williams will be assigned to this task force. So any documentation that needs to be processed should be sent over. Is that clear." She smiles as he radiates his energy.

"Understood. Williams get out of here." She hands Steve a picture of herself and Grace. Opening another drawer she puts her lock picking kit in her back pocket.

"Already gone." She moves out of the squad room.

"Is it always like that?"

"I'm female and a hoale. So yeah. Meka is the only one who saw past that and became my friend. You hungry?"

Change in me

The got into her car. Steve wrapping himself in her scent. Smelling her daughter as well. Wanting to learn her scent.

"Stop doing that. You're making me think I smell bad."

"You smell nice." She looks at him before puling up outside the Arizona memorial. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting lunch."

"This is a tourist trap." She gets out going to get herself some food. Steve follows getting some food as well then spots a familiar face.

Chin had seen him but didn't know how to approach. His personnel record making him wait and see. Then eyes meet eyes and a smiles crossed the seal's faces. Taking that as a good thing he comes over.

"Chin, good to see yah."

"Likewise."

"Oh Chin Ho Kelly this is detective Daniela Williams." He wanted to say guide but knew she would get up and leave him there

"You're the…mainlander on the McGarrett case."

"Was. He took over."

"And she's working for me."

"I see." She shakes her head. Finishing her meal she moves away from them. His eyes following her. "So you really are working with her?"

"Yeah." Nodding.

"Well if you need anything I'll be here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Finishing his meal he goes and follows her like a lost puppy.

Change in me

On the road again they chase down a lead. One Dorian Grey. The situation didn't go as planned. Steve had been shocked when the bullet tore through the doors and one into his guide. In his mind she is already his guide. Then her voice telling him to go. He chased down the bad man. Hunting him down and killing him.

A voice with rage screamed at him to stop. He stopped to late. Looking over he sees her standing there fuming. He had done wrong but this man had hurt his guide and had a hand in killing his father. Justice.

"You shot my only lead. My only lead, Steven." She was furious. He had fraked up her case. No more stepping stones to go on from here. But then he looks to her shoulder where she is bleeding.

"He hurt you."

"A flesh wound."

"He could have killed you."

"So what are you gonna kill everyone whose hurts me? Cause Steve that is a pretty long list." She moves off to sit down.

"You're my guide." She glares at him. They really haven't talked much since their encounter with the alphas. Stalking off she goes to sit on the hood of her car. When did it all go wrong?

She's a guide but she doesn't want to be. Trying to hide from the world but the world found her. 2 cargo-covered legs approach her. They dance from foot to foot.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Guessing Steve doesn't say it a lot. "It's just…" she looks at him. His face looking away trying to find the words. "I've had substitute guides for so long. Lost some of them in the line of duty. And you…you're my guide… And I… I can't lose you." She stares at him. Shaking her head. Never wanting this but to see it in action. The over protection of a sentinel. Still frightened of the past. Yet Steve has not enforced anything yet. Still playing around the edges. Still wondering when the ball will drop. The thing is though. She's beginning to slightly shift from the shadow but still waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I swore I would not hurt you." Sitting down next to her. Taking the wounded arm.

The cops finally arriving. Giving them their space. Taking her arm he lifts up her blouse sleeve. Fingers moving to touch the blood. Her eyes watch him. He can feel them. But his focus is on her blood. It has a stronger smell then her normal scent. It's warm full of life. Moving his fingers to his mouth he taste it. Salty sweet.

"Ok Edward just don't drink me." Steve looks up at her. "Twilight?" his eyebrows raise. "Where have you been hiding? It's a book and movie series about vampires." Rolling her eyes as he takes in the wound. Spotting an EMT he gets their attention. They come over, hovering as they work. "You can back off." Steve does but not too far. Then he sees the Asian girl being brought out. Beaten up. "Get off me." Turning to see Daniela move over to the injured. People giving Daniela room subconsciously. She wraps herself around the girl. Then he senses it. The girl is a guide. Seeing how she is with the injured he understands. Sees why she doesn't want a sentinel. After seeing a history and experiencing. Looking away and feeling guilty of his kind. How they can do this to them.

Daniela felt the sour waves coming off the girl. Moving toward her, wrapping her in her shields. As they come closer to Steve the girl hides more into Daniela. Steve feels sick at this. The little girl starts chattering away.

"He's okay. He won't hurt you." Her eyes find him. He understands. Settling the girl so the EMT's can take care of her. Stepping away she moves around to the back of her car and throws up. The sickness she had assimilated from the injured guide made her walls shudder. Then there is an hand rubbing her back. Energy seems to be pouring into her.

"Don't do that to much."

"I'm fine and you need it." She stands up and is staring right into his eyes. He pulls her in close. Resting his head against hers. Closing his eyes to take her in. this is the closest they have been all day. She actually places her arms around him grounding herself. Steve relishing in this touch. Not knowing how much time has passed. Not caring.

She grunts backing herself away from him. Needing to have her space. It had felt nice and secure in his arms. But that old fear arose again.

"We should get back to work." She moves from him to get in the car. Looking around he sees that the scene is being taking care of. Getting in the car.

"We need to get these guys."

"I would suggest talking to Dorian but you know. So any bright ideas?" Steve nods.

"Got one."

Change in me

They are heading back to the Arizona. The conversation stills as they make their way there. The situation earlier adding to it. Then the closeness that they have been experiencing. That need that wants them to be together yet there is that shadow that looms over them. Steve seeing that in his guide's eyes making him sick. Now it became more personal. It had made things such a reality.

So going to his idea they meet up with Chin. Chin who watches them come to him. Looking them over. Something had changed from yesterday. And also they were asking him for help. Especially since he was kicked out of the HPD.

"Don't you want to know if I took the money?"

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good enough." Chin looks at him shell shocked then looks to the Detective who is smiling.

"He's a sentinel. He can tell when you're lying." Chin takes their word and they get to work. Going to some shaved ice informant.

"Hey sweet thing you look mighty fine. Would you like a taste of the natural island flavor?" It was the worst pickup line she has ever heard. Smiling she shakes her head. The man showering a huge grin on his round face handing her a cone. Taking the offer of shave ice. Making a motion eating it seductively. Moaning at the taste. Keeping the spoon in longer than needed. All the men staring at her in wonder. Steve growled. Chin voice rang through getting them on track and also to keep Steve in check. "Sorry man I didn't know." She likes Kamekona. A big man with a big heart. Helping them out with great appreciation.

Learning where the man behind the human trafficking is.

Now all they needed was some bait. Daniela not able to go in for she was too Caucasian. Steve internally thanking that she was. So they head to the beach. There they watch Chin's cousin surf in. Daniela even had to admit she was a fox. Watching her whip the wave into shape she comes out balling a guy who surfed on her turf. Coming up to hug her cousin. Then meeting Steve and Daniela. Daniela admitting how impressive she is out there. Taking the comment and smiling. Then Daniela freezes while shaking her hand. Looking deep into her.

"You can let go now." Chin tells her but she holds on than drops it.

"What was that?" Steve asks.

"She's got a little sentinel in her."

"Yeah how did you know? I only have two online senses."

"Touch and sight." Kono's eyes widening when Daniela identifies.

"You're a guide?"

"I wasn't until yesterday."

"Wow." They chit for a minute until the boys disrupt their chat.

The introductions over they make plans to meet up tomorrow.

Change in me

The day had been draining. Especially when Steve followed her to her home. Cringing at the environment his guide is living in. Moving slowly he takes it in. realizing that her main reason to be here is her daughter. Anger boiled in him at her blood being taken from her. Stepping forward he sees that the sun is setting and about dinnertime.

He needs to take care of his guide even if she doesn't want it. Also to help him curve his craving. The touch had become wanted. Like ambrosia. Her smell. Not able to get enough. Then they way she ate the ice. The sounds she made to make all their blood boil. Pheromones rose off some of his fellow men making him growl. Now he stands by the tree by her excuse of an apartment. Eyes focusing in through the window. Watching her move around. Then listening to her shower that she cursed at with its poor excuse of water pressure. Coming out to see her hair wrapped in a towel. And a towel wrapped around her body.

Her phone going off and her face lighting up. Listening to her talk to her daughter. The love she is pouring into her voice. Closing his eyes he listens to her laugh. Sharing jokes. Making plans about surfing. Especially how she will even look the fool for her kit.

"Honey hold on a minute." There was pounding at her door. "Who is it?" no one replies but the door splinters open. "Get out!" Steve's eyes open/ seeing the alpha sentinel entering her apartment. The man growling. She's fighting and kicking and screaming.

"You will honor your calling." He grunts out as he forces himself upon her. Steve moves with his spirit guide. Tearing the alpha off her. Laying into him. Making him bleed all over her floor.

Stopping once the man is out he turns to Daniela. She's shaking conforming herself into the space between the bed and the wall. Moving to her he moves slow. Crouching down.

"Daniela, Danno?" her eyes meet his. Eyes so full of fear. His heart breaking. Moving in he picks up his guide. Holding her close they leave her apartment. Going to his home, his territory. Making sure she is safe. Having her cling to his side as they drive there. Taking her in and up to his room. Laying her down in his bed. Wrapping himself around her. Keeping her safe.

Sleep had evaded him this night. On guard. Waiting for the guild to call and discuss his actions. He had bested the Honolulu alpha. And in sentinel speak means he claims the territory. But all he wanted to do was keep his guide safe. Holding her close he watches her. Her breath hitching. Noticing the bruises that rise where he had harmed her. Closing his eyes. Mind going to what if places. Places he didn't want to go. Thank the gods he had followed her. Running a hand through her hair.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." Moving in he kisses her forehead. The lips he would save when she was willing to accept him. Taking what he can get for now.

Change in me

The sun shines in through the window. The bed comfier then hers. Her mind clicking gears into place. Then the warmth of another body. He was coming at her, the alpha. She moves back. Wrapping herself in the sheets. She had been in towels when he entered. Naked underneath. Naked still.

Eyes clearing she sees Steven on the bed. Top naked but lower half covered. He had been there. He had saved her.

He is alpha now. Oh boy. She goes to the bathroom. Remembering the alpha forcing his senses upon her. Throwing up in the bathroom. Trying to burn those images out of her mind. There is a hand on her back. Feeling the energy pass into her.

"Steve?"

"I'm here." Closing her eyes she pulls the towel to wipe her mouth off. Looking at Steve. "You okay?"

"I will be. He… he tried to claim me." Steve nods pulling her back into his arms. "He felt so sick." Beginning to rock with her. Blanket her in his senses. To comfort not to claim. She relaxes. Steve resting his head upon hers. Breathing her in. "Now you know why I hate sentinels."

"Don't seem to have a problem with me."

"Your different. You don't force. Throw your weight around like him." She runs a hand along his chest. Steven shudders. "Are you alpha now?"

"I don't know. Probably get a call from the guild and governor soon."

"Then what will happen?" she had no positive experience with the guild and never went to school through them. Unknowing the protocols.

"I'll be named alpha."

"And me?" sounding so frightened. Steve hating it. Holding her closer to him.

"Be my guide." She nods numbly into his chest. She had tried running. Forcing the sensation away. Staying in the shadow of her fear. No longer able to remain their. Having to make a choice. To be safe or to be wanted. Violated by ones who could not control. To not have her guardian. A sentinel she finally trusts. Her hand goes up to touch his face. He leans and coons into the touch. She hasn't admitted to her fantasies. She had glanced him over. Seen the built man that made up Steve McGarrett. Moving him closer she kisses him slowly. Steve remains pliant. Letting her take the lead. Knowing this is more for her than for him. He will get benefits from this union. But only if she concedes. Wants this. She licks her lips and kisses him again. Closing his eyes he can taste her. She taste as great as she smells. Cherries. Trying to starve off his animal he leans forward into the kiss.

Turning in his arms the sheet lowers. Revealing things that he has not seen before. Opening his eyes he takes her in.

"So beautiful." His hands tracing along her sides. Daniela letting herself mold into him. He's not throwing himself at her. Their eyes meet. Fire burning within both of them. Getting so hot that it radiates. Melting into one another.

Change in me

The phone rings. It's the governor. They had moved from the bathroom to the bed. They just lay there. Steve cataloging her form. Running his hands down her crevices. Drinking her in. getting drunk from touch.

"Don't answer." He growls out.

"If I don't they'll just come here." She answers his phone. "Yes governor." Where are you? "At Steve's house." Are you alright? The alpha.. "Steve saved me." He replaces his fingers with his tongue. She jumps at this. "I'm on the phone." He just purrs. "Say that again?" flipping the phone open so they can all hear and interact.

"Yes as I was informing detective Williams that the alpha was found beaten in her apartment."

"Yes I did that." Steve states to the governor. "He was trying to force himself upon my guide."

"Well in that case let me congratulate you in becoming alpha."

"Just like that." Daniela stills his wondering hands.

"Just like that. Looking forward to seeing you two later. The guild will want to discuss this with you." They gathered that.

"Till then." As soon as she hung up the phone Steve was on her again. Kissing and licking her skin. They had gone no further then let his senses take her in. the heat inside him so wanton to do more, claim. But he has to keep himself in check. Not be the monsters that she feared and force himself upon her. When he kisses her along her hip she laughs. Loving the sound he does it again.

"Steve."

"Your sounds are beautiful," he purrs. He knows he is falling for his guide. It is normally the way of things. They are your other half and then want no other. Everything in perfect balance. Harmony if you really want to get mushy. Kissing her there again. She squirms under him.

"Steve?" he looks up at her resting the side of his face on her belly. She wasn't extremely thin. Has a nice cushion there but mostly probably from having a baby. His finger tracing a stretch mark.

"You are so beautiful."

"Your only saying that cause I'm your guide."

"No, even if you weren't I'd still want you by my side."

"Even if I was a man?"

"Probably not in bed with me." The both laugh at that. He snuggles back on her chest. Resting his ear over her heart. Learning its rhythm again. She cards her hand through his hair. He purrs. "Maybe even then. If you did this." Smiling she carts her hand through his hair.

Her mind going to what she had seen and experienced. Never thinking that it would be like this. Judging one book to judge all the others she had seen. Without glancing to see if they are all alike. Smiling she relaxes with Steve. They have to get up. She has to be claimed. That bit still frightened her. It was not rape if consented and she was no blushing virgin. But this is long term.

What if he didn't like her?

What if she didn't like him?

Too many questions and not enough time. They have to get to work.

Change in me

Kono looked so small and innocent in her undercover garb. Riled her when they asked her to disrobe. Then they went in guns firing their intent to maim and get the bad guys. That still left Heese and the guild to worry about.

They chased after him and dealt with the killer of his father. The animal still raged. He had forgone the concern that his guide voiced as they drove onto the ship. Put her life in danger for the course of revenge. Getting her shot at.

She loaded her bad guy in the car. Calling her by her daughter's nickname for her. She takes offense to it and walks away from him. Ignoring him.

His animal pawing at the ground. Wanting to follow.

Change in me

The day saved but at what cost. They took steps forward and had taken a few back. Then the pin dropped. She had changed cloths to look semi professional. Mostly she put on bracelets that she had taken off to get in the shower. Kono going with her while Steve dealt with his escapade with the car. And gather himself when the guild came to see him. To tell them.

She sits across from him in their new headquarters. Celebrating their victory. Kono saying we need a name. Then the pin dropped again. Steve instantly on alert stepping in front of Daniela. Kono doing a little of the same. Protect guide at all cost. Kono taking the lead if something were to happen to Steve she would take care of Daniela. Chin just looks at them. Gathering it is a sentinel thing. Standing beside Daniela.

Two men walk in stopping by the door. Scanning the area. Then the governor walks in with several guild members. Always able to tell them by their badges and dark raven cloths. To blend in with the night. The alpha, former, walks in with his guide beside him. Fuming in anger. Covered in bruises and bandages. The head of the guild council walks in with two other members.

"Greeting Sentinel McGarrett." The guild council leader speaks. The leader speaking in a soft croon. "And Guide Williams." Trying to look past Steve and Kono. Steve looks over his shoulder. She steps between Kono and his side. "It is an honor to meet you. Honor in your calling." Daniela huffs at that. Glaring at the former alpha. Honor in your calling indeed. Steve stiffens at the council leaders words. Especial when the former alpha bristles. "I have looked over your past and realize that you do not hold the guild in high regard."

"You can say that again." The leader nods following her anger gaze at the bruised alpha.

"Yes he wishes to apologize for his action." The leader glares as the former alpha steps forward. Steve taking a step forward. Growling. The alpha sneers.

"I do not regret what I did. I regret in failing. I challenge you sentinel McGarrett for the Honolulu territory." The leader didn't know that this was to happen. "And when I win I claim guide Williams as my own."

"Over my dead body." Steve and Daniela spoke at the same time.

"Then it is agreed there is a challenge." One of the men who came in with the leader of the council came over to reach for Daniela. Steve pushed the man away forcefully.

"Sentinel McGarrett you will restrain yourself."

"You won't touch her."

"We can do whatever we like."

"No you don't." Daniela had pulled her weapon and had it aimed at the man who tried to grab her. "I may be a new guide but I know my rights. And if you decide to break the law and restrain me. Forcing me upon that sentinel. I will shoot him myself. He already tried and has the bruises to prove it. So I am filing a report for attempt to rape and claim. Which automatically demotes him from alpha. And he is to be placed in a sentinel prison of servitude." Sentinels are an asset to their community. So he would become a sniffer dog. Called upon when needed. Help out but on a leash. The former riled with rage. "I have rights. And I know laws. So tell me another." The leader clamed up. Not thinking that the new guide would be as forceful as others. Sure guides can fight. Be strong. Yet they normally only stepped up to their own sentinel status. And Steve is alpha.

The leader nodded. Turning to the former alpha.

"Your challenge has been revoked in your violation in acting as a disgrace to be called alpha. You will be placed in servitude. Your guide will be able to visit when we deem needed not before." The guide appeared to relax and be relieved. Looking over at Daniela and nodding a thanks

"You can't do this." The man growled at his fate.

"I can and have. Take him away." He moved with training. Grabbing a gun he makes to shot at Daniela. Steve fires his gun. There is an echo and all is silent. The noise so loud it deafened in the confined space. Soft hands touch his face. He had zoned. He knew he had. Worry filled him. How long had he been out? Who was hurt? Eyes focus on the blue of Daniela's. Her eyes like the ocean.

"Daniela?"

"Yeah." He looks over to see the former alpha dead. And not that long. He can smell the blood. Focusing. His blood rushing through him. Pulling at him. Then he is being moved. Cherries. Resting against her he breaths in the side of her neck. A welcomed presence.

"Guide you honor you calling?" he hears. Her head moving to glare at the leader.

"If Steve is the sentinel then yes." The leader nods.

"You will need to attend some classes and further your bond."

"I gathered. But right now leave." She snarls. They leave. Steve tightens his arms around her.

"I'll leave you to it. Congratulations alpha." Steve nods at the governor's words. The clicking of her heals exit moving further down the hall. He feels pats on his back. Stepping back to see Kono and Chin there. He had a pack.

"Congratulations," Chin said. He didn't let go of Daniela.

"Thank you." Steve gruffed.

"See you here tomorrow." Chin begins to move with Kono.

"Kono?" she stops at Daniela's call.

"Can you help me teach my daughter to surf?"

"You have a pup?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Thank you." They are alone in their new office. She steps back from him. He stares at her in wonder. She is here. He has his guide. Physically overwhelmed. His hand moves to her face. "So this bond thing. How does it work?"

"There are two types platonic and physical."

"Gather physical is the highly voted option."

"It is quickest." He wanted her since first scent. "And once it is consummated we can never be apart."

"I'll still need my space."

"No what I mean is… the challenge. Never happen again." It is a security. He watches as her eyes look around in thought. Wondering what is going on in there.

"So we do this I am yours, no divorcing?"

"No. And I never will."

"You say that now."

"Sentinel guide isn't skin deep. It goes beyond that. Beyond our souls and into forever. I will never leave you." His eyes bury into hers.

"What about Gracie?"

"Sentinels get a lot of pull. And I'm alpha." Laughing she backs up a little more.

"So I'm yours."

"As I am yours." She could accept that.

"So when do we do this?" Steve with speed moves in and picks her up. Happy, content, every synonym of happy and love poured from him. He had his guide and she is accepting him.

Change in me

The barely make in the house before Steve runs his hands along her cloths. Lifting the shirt out of the waistband of her suite pants. Loving how she concealed her self. Wanting for so long to get them off. True he had had her naked already in his bed. That was platonic mapping. He would need to do it again.

Carrying her up the stairs. He really liked carrying her around. Keeping her close and secure in his arms. Laying her down on the bed he removes her socks. The shoes discarded as soon as she had entered their house. Smiling at the thought of her here all the time. No longer living in that death trap. That place he almost lost her in. She would live here. Touching her feet. Seeing the pedicure. Red nail polish with white tips. Fox colors. Her spirit guide. One he had thought was a dream from long ago. Grabbing the pant legs he rips them off her. Hand tracing up her legs. Dreaming of them wrapped around him. Shuddering he removes his shirt. It is getting hot in here. Blood boiling in want. She sits up to take off her blouse. Hands move around he back. Steve moves his arms around to still her motions.

"Allow me." He unclasps the bra and pulls it off her. Revealing her breast. They look more beautiful than ever. Burying his face between the valley he smells and licks there. Her heart sounding in his ear as it rest slightly on her left breast. She is actually here. Lifting his head he sees her staring at him. Moving up he kisses her on her lips. Pushing her back to rest on his, their bed. Licking her. Touching her. Smelling her. Getting drunk off her. This feeling so amazing. For the first time knowing true peace. He goes lower to where they will connect. His fingers diving in first. Sensation of velvet warmth. Dripping for him. He pulls them out to lick them. Taste her. Drunk and still thirsty for more. Moving in he begins to lick and suckle at her other set of lips. She arches at his administration. Moaning, as he digs in like a starved man.

Daniela lets him explore. Take her all in. It has been a while since she has had a good lay. But this is much more than sex this is a union of souls. Making them each others home. He devours her all in. Once he is done eating her he moves up grabbing the pillow on each side of her head. Gathering that he won't be able to control how tight he might grab her. Not wanting to bruise her. He looks down at her. Eyes pleading.

"May I enter you?" she smiles as he asks for what they are both wanting right now.

"We need a condom."

"Can't. I need to feel you." She concedes. She will have to read up on allergies and things. Sentinels over sensitive to certain drugs. Moving slowly he enters her. His senses spiking but in a good way. Enjoying as every inch of him sinks in. The air burning alive with want and need. To claim his guide. Secure her to him forever and always. Looking at her he cherishes her already. Wondering how he lived so long without her.

"Move," she says heatedly. Wanting this as much as him. He begins to move. The fire growing. Their spirits swirling in the air. Colliding with every particle in the room. Spreading out in every direction. Claiming what is rightfully theirs. Becoming one with the earth, air, wind and ocean. They are it and it is them. Exploding around them. Connected together till their dying days.

Feathers fly.

Change in me

Steve wakes to warmth upon him. A soft tendril moving back and forth up and down his abdomen. Looking down he watches Daniela with feathers in her hair playing with one of the feathers. He had ripped the feather pillow in attempt not to hurt her in claiming her.

"Morning," they share smiles.

"So are we one now?"

"Forever."

Change in me

AUTHOR NOTE  
May update later on. But have a lot of other stories on my plate. Please enjoy and review. Us writers need them to continue. This was my flu remedy.


	2. Take a look outside yourself.

Take a look outside yourself.

By Wolfa Moon

Take a look outside yourself.

Daniela sat in the sand out back of the McGarrett estate. Everything had changed. Her life has been turned upside down on a dime. She had her life. Her job. Her Gracie. Then one waft of a smell by a comatose guy. One crazy moment in time. Now she is the guide she was suppose to be. Be the grounding rod to the alpha sentinel of Honolulu. Well the new alpha sentinel of Honolulu. The guardian, watcher of this territory. It's protector. Senses so alive that they can hear, smell, see, taste and touch the tiniest of hints. Expanding on them. If they get lost in them, their guide will bring them back. Ground them to the world.

Looking out over at the setting sun. Her hand grinding through the sand. Wondering what it is that makes this seem right. That everything has their place. Today particularly rough. Just needing to be outside. They had tested her level of empathy. Finding her very talented and a true honor to her calling. Bullshit. Her other hand raising the bottle to her lips. So many emotions. Pathways that are now opened, so everything flows. The world shining in a new light. Everything is different now.

Take a look outside yourself.

Steve watches his guide as she sits on the beach. Most days now he just finds himself watching her. Listening to her. Smelling her. He could be anywhere and have her beside him. He would be home. She had become his home. Today was rough on him too.

They had been separately tested. Test that began to annoy both of them to the extreme. Them wanting to bring Grace in and have her tested immediately. Daniela voicing her opinion to all in high heaven answering with boisterous, no. Steve standing behind her on this. Their pack is their own business. Sure he was alone for so long. But this is his family now. His to protect.

Putting into motion for Daniela to have more time with her daughter. And tomorrow they would have her. And he officially would be meeting her tomorrow. Happy to meet her child. Yet watching her now. Letting herself relax. Stepping out he goes to sit beside her.

"Hey," she nods to his presence. "Are you alright?" his concern overflowing for her. Still learning her. Reaching out he rest a hand on her. Always yearning to touch. They had consummated their union. But still there was so much to learn. "Danny, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." He was at a lost.

"I don't like the guild. Never have and I never will. They scare me with all their power. And if they …" her mind going to her daughter and the shadows. Maybe now she can stop it. Bring to light some of the darkness that haunts her dreams. "Steve if my daughter is a guide and they want to team her up with somebody against her will I swear…" he pulls her close so he can look into her eyes.

"And I swear it will never happen. If they try I will take you and her and we will vanish. I have friends who can."

"You haven't even met her yet."

"She's yours and that is all that matters." She chuckles at that.

"Your to good for your own good."

"Yeah," like that is a problem.

"Don't be so presumptuous." She leans into her sentinel. Smiling that she is taking comfort so easily. Everything is changing. Hopefully for the better.

Take a look outside yourself.

Night comes and things are still strange in the bedroom. Sure they had slept together, slept together. But still that was a union of souls. So deep under the skin that it could never be touched or harmed. Connecting them so wherever one was the other would know.

Steve had made space for her to move in with him. Especially after the incident with the previous sentinel he wanted her close. Needing to protect her. Protect what is his. She agreed on safety sake and also the environment not consecutive with rearing Grace. Also the McGarrett estate looked better on paper when they went for an appeal for custody.

Waiting in bed he listens to her take a shower. Listening to her sing some unknown song as she washes. Steve loving her voice. Never off key to him, even if it is to others. This has been the ritual for the past week. He will wash first. Lay in bed naked for her. But she would always come to bed with cloths on. His animal is perturbed at his guide's reluctance. But he will take what he can get. That she allows him to wrap himself around her like a favored toy.

Things had been building then the guild stepping in forcing them to take classes. She came to bed tonight with underwear and t-shirt. Curling around her as she lays down. Burying his face into the croak of her neck. Kissing it he moved his mouth to hover over her ear.

"I'm gonna call the guild tomorrow. Tell them that the classes are disrupting our life." She listens to him. It's true. They had a balance before the force incursion. "And it is affecting our bond. Since I'm alpha without their help. We don't need it. " She turns to face him. To see his face.

"You're seriously going to do that?" he smiles looking at her.

"Yeah." She smiles. A real one not forced or there to make the picture pretty. He loves her smile. Moving in he kisses the lips he hasn't touched since then. Since they joined. The feeling of walking on eggshells since then. They had dealt some successful cases in that time. Establishing that he is alpha. But this, He raises himself up so he is looking down at her.

She looks up at him. It's been a while since she was with a lover. Enjoying having another warm body beside her. Thing is, it feels rushed. No wooing, no charm. Just biological need and want. Thing is a girl wants to be romanced. Sure a cop who's tough as nails but still enjoys a manicure and pedicure.

Steve looks down at her. Tilting his head in wonder to what is going on in her mind.

"What is it?"

"We've had sex?" Steve nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah," now she tilts her head to match his. He knows they had sex but it was beyond sex. It was joining. It was gravity switching poles.

"We'll I'm not some easy girl who just gives it." Then it clicks. His guide is still female. Needs more than just this. He needs her. She didn't need him yet she is here for him. She allowed the shadows to recede so he could shine through.

"So what do you want?" she gives him a look. "A date? You want a date."

"A date would be nice. We know nothing about each other. I know more about my ex's favorite sex position both with girls and guys. " He makes a face but then nods.

"True, true, what do you want to know?"

"Seriously now while your third leg is poking me."

"Well what do you propose?"

"I don't propose that is the guys job. I on the other hand am going to push virtue to another night," Steve hums at that wiggling closer to her. "Hey, you may get me now but the next time wooing." He comes down to growl and nip at her neck kissing his way up to her ear.

"Wooing." Then begins to dive in like a sense-deprived man.

Take a look outside yourself.

In the morning Steve makes breakfast while Daniela went to go pick up her daughter. He wanted to go with her. But she didn't want him to go all cavemen on her ex-husband. Giving him something to use in any upcoming custody hearings. So he was going to make pancakes for breakfast.

Knock! Knock!

If it were Daniela she would just enter. He would have smelled her and heard her car pull in. This was neither, than the knock.

"Come in Kono," Daniel had invited Kono to come over to help Grace and herself learn how to surf. Daniela said she didn't surf or swim. But then they didn't know each other all that well. Taking her word on it. Taking her for what she is. It hasn't even been that long.

Kono came into the house smiling from ear to ear. Coming around to see him in the kitchen.

"What'cha cooking boss?" he smiles at his teammate. Looking ready to surf.

"McGarrett family flapjacks." Laughing began to ring throughout the house when he motions to the Aunt Jemima pancake mix.

"So where are they?" picking at a bowl of fruit between them. He puts a pancake on. Then he tilts his head.

"Here," he puts the towel over his shoulder on the counter top. "Can you watch this?" he had to admit he was nervous about meeting his guide's kit. Wonder if she would like him. Would she like his house? They had changed his sister's room into a room for her to stay in. Hopefully someday permanently. Please like him, he begged the gods.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, mommy."

"Alright," he can hear his guide breath through the door. "Alright." He can hear them get closer. Opening the door the little girl jumps back startled. The girl steps back toward her mom. Daniela laughs. Steve looks to her to see her loaded down with schoolbag, tiny suitcase, sleeping blanket and bag of toys.

"Honey this is Steve. Steve, help me with this." Steve realizes moving to assist Daniela.

"Sorry about that." Taking a bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Grace staring at him watching ever single move he makes. Standing guard in front of her mom. "Grace it is an honor to meet you."

"Are you a good sentinel?" His smile widens. Not a lot of experience with kids but knows her mother taught her everything she knows and told her the truth.

"I am." She looks to her mom who nods.

"He's okay, you trust me?"

"Of course."

"That's my girl." Grace looks to Steve.

"Your making pancakes?"

"I am."

"Is that what's burning?"

"KONO!" moving into the house there is little smoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just checking on the waves."

"Whoa, who's burning down the house?"

"Sorry Danny. You must be Grace." Grace takes in the house. Seeing everything. Then turns to a smiling Kono. Smiling back. Steve amazed at how ease she has while he thinks he'll have an obstacle course. Well he did claim Daniela as his guide. And after all the tales that Daniela probably told her. The big bad wolf being sentinels who preyed on the red hooded innocent guides. Eating the grandmother and taking their place. Ruling the house as she comes in to help. To aid.

Watching Danny smile lifting her daughter up to sit in one of the bar stools. Feeling her be happy. Listening to her laughter sing his senses. She envelops her daughter in her arms. Then pushing Kono out of the way to make proper pancakes. Kono going to sit beside Grace and discuss surfing. Thinking that should be him getting to know the kit. Daniela's kit. Taken from her because of her job. And now to fight for her. He would fight just to see Daniela laugh this easily.

"Steve!" did he zone? Looking over at her she tilts her head. All of them are looking at him. Coming over he begins to help.

Breakfast goes smoothly. Grace enjoying her pancakes but not eating a lot cause she wants to surf. They head outside. The adults getting boards out for them to learn on. Learning technique in paddling. Learning how to hop up on the board. Learning the waves. Then Daniela pretending she doesn't want to go in the water. Having some fun Steve picks her up carrying her into the water. Everyone laughing. Swimming out to catch some waves. Cooking up some hotdogs. Then after Steve just watches as Grace curls up on her mother taking a little siesta on the hammock. Just watching them in his territory. Being able to watch and protect them. To just have them.

"You okay boss," Steve looks over at Kono as they secure the boards in his shed.

"Yeah, I just."

"Wish Gracie liked you better."

"You can tell."

"Yah, your so stiff around her. And you just stare at her mom like she's chocolate and yours."

"She is mine."

"Yes but Danny is Gracie's first. You have to share." Steve thinking that is so. He sees Grace and has been staring at her like a piece of meat or for girl's, chocolate.

"I can share."

"Sure alpha." She nudges him. Securing their new boards they head back out to see the guide has followed her daughter in slumber. "She's amazing."

"Yeah."

"Cause you're so partial in that." He huffs.

"Thank you for coming over today."

"Are you kidding I had a blast. And besides I got to spend more time with my pack." She picks up some of the towels they had laid about. Steve begins to heat up the barbecue, again. "She hates the guild."

"I know. She doesn't want to go to any more classes."

"I'm with her on that. She told me about some of those classes. She described them as brainwashing. Did you know she argues with the teacher over everything? And is now being taught solo. She said they don't want independent thought from their guides. But also glad she is there."

"She didn't tell me that. She hates it but she likes it."

"We're female. She has a flock of guides coming to her to ask her questions and things. The guild disapproves of her methods. So don't be surprised when you have a pack of guides in your house."

"I welcome it."

"Are you sure?"

"Kono, I want to make her happy. "

"You do. You're fighting for her. And she can still do her job."

"But," he knew something was up. Observing Danno and Kono talking while they waited for waves. Girl time.

"I walk in that house of yours and it's yours. She needs her own space Steve. She has her car but you drive it. Come on, alpha issues or as protective as those actions may seem. They are suffocating." Steve looks at them.

"So what do I do? We made up a room for Gracie."

"Did Grace pick the colors? Did Danny? Or what did you do?" they had just cleaned out his sister things. Making it into a guest room. Not a room for a little girl to stay, just visit. Closing his eyes. They are just visitors in his territory. "Getting it now."

"Yeah, thanks Kono."

"No problem." She checks the rope. "See you guys tomorrow." They were going to go surfing again or they were gonna take Gracie to see the sights of Hawaii. There was so much to show both of them.

"I'll tell them you said good bye."

"Take care of her."

"I will."

"See yah at dinner."

Take a look outside yourself.

They are still sleeping. Steve just watching them. Catching their scent on the ocean breeze. Then there are eyes on him. He smiles at Danny then to Gracie who is waking at her mother's movements.

"Come on honey we need to get up."

"Mommy," she snuggles in more.

"Come on. Don't make me get the tickle monster out." Daniela begins to tickle her

"No, no," the hammock sways with their laughter. The giggles rolling with the waves into the house. Steve moves from his post in the kitchen to see them play, love. Wishing it could be that easy between them and him. Then he hears the whispering.

"Mom, they are having testing Friday." This spikes her heart rate up. "Can we go surfing again and can Maleko come as well?" She nods.

"Of course. How about Lala as well?"

"Is she one like us?"

"I sense something. Unsure yet."

"Do you know what I am?" Grace sits up to fully look at her mother.

"I have always known. Cover your ears." Grace does as told. Steve tilts his head at this. She shrills a whistle at him. His hands going to his ears. "That's for eavesdropping. Let's go inside and wash up." Shaking his head he looks to them coming toward the house. Danny glaring at him. He opens the door for them when they get close. Both ignore him and head upstairs. Great, just great, he scolds himself internally. Moving to the couch he sits down. Looking around his house, his house. There are his father belongings. His few minor possessions. Then there are her items still boxed up against the wall. This is his territory and it was unwelcoming to his guide. Sure it is safe for her kit to go play on the private beach. A great address to put on legal paperwork to obtain custody. Yet where is the guide in this house? Kono is right, this is not her's. That is going to change.

Steve busies himself with cleaning up and cooking. Cataloging in his head what he can get rid off. Make space for his guide. Make space, guides are not objects or slaves to sentinels he can hear her rant now. Sighing deeply he pulls out some eggs, bacon, and oil. It's a breakfast dinner day.

Take a look outside yourself.

Daniela sits on Steve's sister bed. Gracie's bed, while she is here. Her daughter singing in the shower to wash off the ocean. She had gone and used the one in Steve's room. The house is nice but it is still not her's.

"So Gracie should I call up Maleko's mom?"

"Yes, please." Always polite. Having time she pulls out her phone. At a meet and greet at Grace's school Daniela took a vibe out on her class. Finding the guide and sentinel of the year. Almost ever year having a pair or two. Ever since the knowledge became known about sentinels and guides by Dr. Sandburg. Everywhere they seem to pop up. Even if it is a few senses.

Past experience held true with her and also Maleko's mom is one who fears the guild. Her sister, a guide, who was forced to leave her home so she could go to Russia where her sentinel match is. Haven't seen her sister since she was tested and proved. Her sister was 10. Cringing she spoke to her and told her some horror stories to placid her into taking him out of school that day. Speaking her worst fears. Her son is all she has left of her husband. Not able to lost him to that world.

"Wikolia? It's Daniela." There is a pause as she says hello and that's she heard about her becoming alpha guide of Honolulu. "Yeah, greatness. Um, the testing is Friday at the school. Does Maleko want to play hooky with Grace that day." Yeah sure and enthusiasm is spoken. Thanks you is exchanged and times to come over and place. "I'll see you then. Bring your boards. Aloha." Hanging up the phone her daughter come out to see her mom put her phone away.

"He's coming?"

"Any doubt."

"Nope. Steve seems nice for a sentinel." She confirms her daughter's feelings. Feelings that she had instilled upon her with every horror the guild did upon guides and sentinels.

"He's one of the few white knights."

"So are you bonded?" Daniel smiles at how knowledgeable she is.

"Yes, but we are still working things out."

"You aren't here." Nodding again.

"It takes time for one to find their place in a new environment."

"If he is a bad one you would tell me?"

"I would. Then," grabbing Grace toward her. "I would kidnap you away from here and we could go someplace happy, together."

"Steve would hunt you down."

"He'd have to catch us first. Besides I know all the tricks that aren't in books or in guild guidelines." She tickles her daughter more.

"Love you Danno."

"Love you too monkey."

"Eee-ee, aa, aahh."

"That's my girl, get some sleep."

"Can you stay with me?" sitting on the side of the bed she takes in her daughter.

"What's wrong?" her munchkin clamming up on her. Her vibe changing.

"It's not miii… mom am I a sentinel." Daniela brings her daughter closer to her. Kissing it with all the love she holds with her kit.

"Yes, you are."

"Can Maleko be my guide?" It would be nice, smiling into her daughter's hair.

"We can test that here, ok?"

"Ok, mommy." She leans up giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I am always yours first." She looks up at her as she fixes the bed blankets.

"Even with him?"

"Always." Giving another kiss. So happy to have her blood beside her. Gracie burying her face into her mother's neck. Smelling her mother's scent. A scent that has always been home. Understanding more now why she wanted her more than anything. Snuggling in she wraps her arms around her as much as she can.

"I love you Danno."

"Love you too monkey."

"Puma." Daniela looks down at her daughter. Her daughter looked up knowingly at her. For some reason sentinels always had wild cats as their spirit while guides had the loyal canine variety as theirs. Yet some had other predators as their spirit animal. She remembers a book where one was a bear and another a harpy eagle.

"If you say so."

"I do." Squeezing back.

"Ready for dinner?" there is a nod and one final squeeze.

Take a look outside yourself.

Coming down the stairs they see the rest of the pack around the dining room table. Steve's eyes finding hers and her daughter glued to her side. Gracie still glaring at him. He smiles at her before turning to her mom who just shrugs, kids. Moving to the table she sits down. Gracie sitting on her lap. Not giving up her mom.

Steve watches as Daniela interacted with the rest if of the pack. They all accepted her. This is the environment she needed when she first came her. To be denied it and all the sour vibes around her, no wonder she hated this place. One ray of sunshine, Gracie. Watching her laugh and be normal but he looks at her still sensing things are off. Sure they had shared a bed. Shared one another's soul but there are still hurdles for him to jump over.

Food done and desert delved upon they sit to outback to play in nature. Daniela keeping her distance from her sentinel. The distance not going unnoticed by the rest of them. Chin walks up to Steve.

"So what are you doing?" Steve looks over at him lifting the beer. Chin glares at him with a half smile. Serious and calm all rolled in one. "She's still afraid of this isn't she?"

"Kono says this is not her territory, she has no place."

"She doesn't." Steve looks at him. Chin shakes his head. "Steve, we may be a new pack and all but a pack is dictated by its leaders." You and her. "You are taking the dominant role so much you don't see how you're smothering."

"I thought that was a good thing."

"No bra. She has so much potential and you are crushing it. Have you bonded?"

"Yeah we did."

"Have you since then?" they had bonded 4 days ago. Seeming so long ago but they had.

"No," he looks at her then to Chin. "What are you?"

"You are together but not really bonded. I saw you driving her car again. Have you even attempted to get to know her?" Steve thinks on the things she did know. She loves fruit but not pineapple. Her favorite shampoo is strawberries and cream. She likes her coffee with 3 sugars and 3 creamers. But anybody could find that out by just observing.

They had moved her meager belongings into the house. As pointed out to him earlier they were still in boxes. Nothing to stake claim. Nothing to say I live here. Nothing to really speak that she will stay. His mind reeling back to what she spoke with to Gracie.

"Danno if he is a bad one you would tell me."

"I would. Then," grabbing Grace toward her. "I would kidnap you away from here and we could go someplace happy, together."

He knows so little but has gained so much what has she gained? Looking over at them he smiles. There is something he can do. Hoping that bridge will help them.

Take a look outside yourself.

Bedtime came. The pack wishing their youngest a very merry good night. Kono fawning over the little sentinel. Giving a big hug to her. Chin got the same treatment. Yet when it came to Steve she shied back. Danno having to nudge her to give a pleasant good night. The under current of asking please don't make him uppity.

Gracie moves in to the house hugging the others goodbye.

"See yah tomorrow little one."

"Bye Kono, bye Chin." Danny lifts her daughter high up in the air hugging her close. They both wave as the others leave.

"Bed time monkey."

"Ok mommy." Walking in she says a meager good night to Steve before heading upstairs." Danny comes over to him.

"Don't worry. Your just new to her."

"And she is a sentinel and her mom just got bonded to one."

"You can tell?"

"Can't you?" nodding she goes upstairs. Steve watches her go. He had some time earlier to start but not enough to finish. Running up the steps he tries to move things off the bed for them. Hefting a pile in his arms he moves it to a chair.

"What are you doing?" she asks as he goes back into the closet. He comes out breathing heavy and smiling.

"I'm making room."

"For what?"

"For you." She backs up to the door at this. His smile fades. "For your cloths. What were you thinking?"

"You don't know much about civilian non gratta when it comes to everyday sentinel/guide mixes." He comes out hand on his hips. "Steve those horror stories I tell Gracie. Those reports I filed are legit. Military teams are way different. Guides are treated mostly like slave to their sentinel. Sure there are the few who astound me but." She sighs heavily. "I have unchained so many guides from their sentinel's closet, basement, bed." She emphasized. "Read my reports please. Then you will understand why we are so wary." She moves to the bed. "Good night."

"They love Gracie."

"What's not to love." She smirks.

"Danny?"

"Yes Steve?"

"Can I balance my senses?" she is tired but that nagging in the back of her head of being one made her turn over.

"You're not coming to bed?"

"I have some things to finish up."

"Oh yeah room for me," she huffs. "Ok go ahead." Steve moves over to kneel beside the side of the bed. Watching him she sees he is acting slightly submissive. "Are you okay?" Steve nods. Moving his hand he runs it along her check. Coming around to touch her lips. Closing his eyes he focuses on her heartbeat. His own rhythm slows to match hers. Sitting up a little he moves in to smell at her neck. Cherrie blossoms fill his nose. Her shampoo mixing well with her scent. Lifting back he looks at her. Moving slowly he kisses her lips. Tasting the remnants of hibiscus tea on her lips. Closing his eyes he pulls her close to him deepening the kiss. She doesn't respond like before. She allows him to level out. Moving back he stares at her while she is staring at him. "You good." Nodding solemnly he gets up.

"Thank you."

"Good night." Rolling over away from him. This is going to take a lot of work.

Take a look outside yourself.

He had finished up the closet and unpacked 1 and a half of her boxes. Then he decided to see what made his partner afraid of sentinels. Sure she had told him of the once upon when I was a kid. Yet there seemed to be more horrors in the closet. So he sat on the phone calling in favors to get NJPD Detective Williams' case reports and case files.

Then he sat in wonder. Looking up what he could on information about being bonded and such. The Internet held a lot of information but not about this. Getting up he goes to one of the book on his shelf. A very old copy of an official sentinel book was there. Opening it he looks at the pages and indexes. He wanted to know more about the guide and their way. He had read two chapters in when he realized how barbaric it is. Guides are pictured as slaves to sentinels to do as his bidding. The book was not even that old. Realizing know what Daniela feared. She knew, saw and experienced the primal of sentinels. Then his eyes caught his intention on what little there is of guides.

Guides are a part of the sentinel. They live to serve. But you must serve them as well. Their heat cycle is for those who are bonded, not before. Heat in a guide is much like it is in most animals on the planet. It is hard on the guide and they need to be locked away during this time. There is always an outside threat. They will have no course during this time. During this time they need you to sooth the heat. This is the time to honor their calling for future generations.

Steve felt sick at what he read. He wanted to know things but the world had changed somewhat but the guild still went by old biblical rules. Sure their had been advances but guides in ways are still, slaves. Hating his kind for that. Closing his eyes his listens to the heartbeats upstairs. Focusing on what is his. He had never wanted anything more in his life then her. She is the sun and moon combined to him. And he was going to prove that to her.

Take a look outside yourself.

The rest of the weekend went well. Or so Steve hoped it did. Grace hung close to her mom. Grace still being weary around him. The most heartbreaking thing was when they had to return her to her father. A father who got angry at Daniela for saying Grace didn't have to go to school that day. It began to get really loud until Steve interceded.

The man backed down at his alpha-ness. Grace watched in fascination. Steve winked at her as they left. A promise that she will not be in school that day. Now he sits in a car with a silent Daniela. So unnatural.

"Danny?" she hmms at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Steve looks her over. She looks as if part of her heart had been torn out. A part that Steve had no chance of healing or filling. This hurt him. She is hurting too.

"Do you want to go out?" she turns to look at him.

"Go out where?"

"To dinner. A nice restaurant."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um, yeah." She shakes her head at his silly grin.

"Why?"

"Cause we rounded the bases and we work together but um we never you know…"

"Did the, get to know you, thing."

"Yeah."

"You read my file."

"Some of it but as you said about them. They are just words on a page from an outside observer. I want it from the source."

"Why the sudden interest?" Steve is shocked at this. Had he not made an effort to know his guide? Apparently he had not. Betting though that she knew a lot more about him then he knew about her.

"I feel like I'm failing you." Her eyebrows raise at this then she sulks.

"Haven't you read what it says in your book? I am here to serve you." That's it. Steve pulls the car over.

"That book is old."

"It was printed in 2003."

"And look how far we've come."

"There are still forced bonding."

"We can work on that."

"I have tried Steve."

"But you were a cop then, not a guide."

"Like they are going to listen to a guide."

"They will since you are an alpha guide." She shakes her head. "Danny, please look at me." He hated that she could still close herself off from him. Their eyes meet. He gets lost for a moment in them. It had been forever since he looked deeply into them. It had been the night they bonded. So long ago.

A hand touches his. Jerking he looks down at them then to her.

"You began to zone."

"Is that what they taught you in guide school?"

"Same book just reprinted for 2012 use." Closing his eyes he controls the turmoil inside him. Then it vanishes as if it were never there. He looks at her again. "That is in none of their text books."

"But you can, I can."

"It is all word of mouth teachings and experience. What the world gets. The ones who don't get the guild training or the experience with another get that Neanderthal bible that they cling to. So they think me sentinel, you guide. Your mine to do with as I please." She sighs heavily. "There are so many guides out there that have such potential but won't come forward because the only registered and approved of book is the one you have in your house. They are getting desperate if they are testing kids." She looks out the window. "I don't want that for our kids." His heartbeat faster at that. Their kids. She glares at him. "I ain't stupid, army." There she goes insulting his armed forces. "I know now that I am bonded. I will go into heat. And that now I will have more kids because I am a fertile gal." if Grace is any proof of that.

Kids he gulped. He was going to be a father. He stares at her belly. "You do want kids? Isn't that the Neanderthal way?" His eyes meet hers.

"I wanted, but I never thought I would meet my guide. I thought I would," be alone. Face fallen he looks at her. "Do you want more kids?" Grace is great and all but the primal in him said not blood but still pack.

"I do, I guess, I just."

"Wish the situation was different."

"Yes, goddess yes." He stares at her. Her head falls back against the car rest. Hand going out to touch her hair. She sighs leaning into his touch.

"Let's go out to dinner and we'll go from there, deal?"

"Deal."

Take a look outside yourself.

Kono had taken her away from him. Danny had called her when she couldn't find her dresses. He had hung up a few but they were for a much colder environment, New Jersey. She needed something more Hawaiian. So Kono took his guide for the day while he prepared himself. Prepared for what he was going to promise tonight.

Dressed in a 007, to die for, tuxedo he entered Alan Wong's restaurant. Nervously he stood at the entrance, waiting. Few of the other woman appreciated the man in a tux. He paid them no mind. Then he heard it. The familiar rumble of Chin's motorcycle.

Steve's face fell as he saw Daniela smiling behind him, so free. Envy hit him hard. He wanted to go over and clock Chin for making her smile like that. He wants that smile. They both share a laugh as she gets off. She fixes her skirt as she gets off. Several of the local male population whistled in appreciation. Watching her intently as she shakes her head. Her hair had been done up and off her neck. Not even a simple ponytail. The hair had been twisted and twirled crowning her head. Several places were some flowers. Tossing some wedge sandals onto the ground she slipped her nylon legs into them. Steve watched her lean on Chin to support her getting them on.

"Thanks Chin."

"You look great, sis." Chin had taken a soft spot in his heart for the Haola. An outsider just like him even if he was born here. She saw past everything and never judged him on what past records showed. A special place in his heart had grown for her. Her emotion as she spread them to protect the innocent made her shine. His family with Kono had made her look like an ivory Hawaiian goddess. A simple white mea'aloha haiku shine dress. The soft neckline enhancing what god gave her framed with ruffled detail. His mother had even helped the preparedness. 'She is the sentinels woman and should look the goddess,' she spoke. The real reason he gathered is that she didn't have a high opinion on the previous alpha sentinels of Honolulu.

Chin watched her demeanor change a little as she approached Steve. Steve who was glaring at them and radiating. Daniela simple walked up to Steve and touched his chest. His demeanor melted like snow in Hawaii. Amazed and knowing she could handle him, he rode off.

Daniela felt so girly. She had been primed and pampered by Chin and Kono's family. Feeling honored to have her in their house. She took it all in and what her title meant. The 5-0 playing down what the outside world views upon them. And that had been her only experience since becoming alpha guide. Yet with real normal outside people. It seemed the whole family had come over to see her. To see the haola who had beat an alpha sentinel and had claimed an alpha as hers. Proving how strong a guide can be. Also asking for her blessing. Kono was embarrassed but she said a simple serenity/protection prayer over them. They each thanked and hugged her. Yet during all of it one of their other cousins sat fixated on watching her.

While getting painted to look nice she beaconed him over. They didn't talk. Nor did they have to. She is very powerful. Her little fellow guide beamed at her silent smile and praise at him. Kono feel more in love with her pack's guide. She had not judged her slightly awkward cousin. One who seemed to shy away from everyone. One who never really spoke. They didn't speak they had just bounced emotions off one another. Danny making him giggle.

Back to the present with her hand upon his chest.

"I'm here." Steve looks at her. Taking in all the new added details to his guide. She smirks under his appraising eyes. "I know, I look ridiculous."

"No, you look like a goddess." Danny's check blush under the makeup and comment. "Shall we," he catches himself. Tucking her arm under his.

Upon entering people's eyes had followed them. The few sentinels and guides in the room stood as they passed. Feeling very self conscious Danny moved closer to Steve.

"You okay?" she looks at him then to those still standing.

"Why are they staring?"

"Cause they can sense what we are. They are showing their respect." Looking around the room once more making eye contact with all of them. A few lowered their gaze but still stood. Steve looks to Danny who is vibrating with emotion. "You okay?"

"Can we sit now?"

"Yeah," Steve pulls out her chair as she sits the others sit. Her eyes look over her shoulder to see the progress. Turning back to Steve as he sits. "You look amazing."

"It was a lot of work."

"And worth it but you look fine before." She semi smiled at this. He had half the smile. Who knew if you took the very macho police officer, task force right hand, placed her in a dress she would become a flower. "You are amazing."

"You don't look half bad yourself." Steve smiles at the compliment. The waiter comes over with their menu. As soon as she leaves a man in a chef outfit comes out.

"You honor us with your presence. Anything you want is on the house."

'"Thank you," Steve spoke. The man bowed and exited. "That's new." He says before looking at Danny. She had placed her head in the menu to read it. His heart dropping a little. "You okay?"

"Um, I can't read this." She hands it over to Steve. "Can I get a steak?"

"You can have whatever you want." He wants to give her everything. She looks at him this time. Tilting her head she looks past the alpha and into him. Seeing the nervous little boy wanting to make her happy. Sighing heavily.

"Sorry if I've been a bitch recently."

"No it's, I get it." She raises and eyebrow at him, you do. "This is all new to me too. I just want to be happy. I want you to be happy. That is one of the main goals of a sentinel."

"Not in my experience."

"Yeah, bad examples. That's when the primal comes on. It's a weird time for sentinels."

"Have you ever gone primal?"

"A few times. But that was when my team was in danger. When you were in danger." He looks at her. Hoping it sinks in that he cares for her. That he doesn't believe in the biblical bible that is widely thought of as truth. "Danny, I would do anything for you." She looks at him. "Please believe me." He feels her vibe out. Her senses caressing him. Lowering her head she licks her lips.

"I do. You have done so much for me already and I have…"

"Acted out because of what you have seen and what you have appealed at the guild center." They share a look. "I do know you, a little. But I would like to know you more."

"So ask?" and that's how it starts.

It ends with them walking along the shoreline. The moon is smiling in the sky and the waves are the only soundtrack.

"I haven't had a night like this in a long time."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it. Thank you Steve. And your right you are defiantly unlike all the sentinels I have been exposed too. " Their hands are interlaced as they walk. Steve relishes it. His thumb rubs the inside of her palm. "Wishing for good luck."

"Huh?"

"Rubbing my palm."

"Oh, no, just um. Tactile." Daniela looks at her hand. The basic sense of touch meaning so much to this man before her. Stopping them she turns to him. Moving his hand to the side of her face. He shudders. She kisses the inside of his wrist. Steve moans. Doing it again she gets slurred words. "Don't stop." This time she licks the spot. He practically melts into her.

His eyes open to her staring at him. Her pupils are blown as well.

"Are you doing this?"

"No we are doing this. I may not be entirely comfortable about this but I have needs as well as you."

"So you want to?"

"Sex, yes please."

"Here." That had walked away from all the limelights of main Honolulu but there are still people about.

"No, maybe." She bites his thumb. Steve growls. He wants her.

"When do you go into heat?"

"I don't know. I know that what I was told by the teacher that it happens quickly after the bonding. It's to further cement the bond. It's also when you develop your knot."

"Knot?" she looks at him.

"You didn't know?"

"I heard of it but I never thought. You wouldn't mind."

"You're stuck with me. Might as well be there too."

"Daniela, I don't want this to be a chore to you. I want you forever. Here" he steps back pulling out a surprise for her. Bending down on a knee he holds the box out to her.

"Are you asking me to marry you cause…" she still hurt after her last one failed. And her husband went to bat for the other team. She didn't mind same sex. She hated being used for grandma-ma's inheritance.

"No, I am asking you to wear my house, our house, around your neck. " he opened the box to reveal a shield with a griffin in the middle of it. "You are my guide and I will live to protect and serve you. My shield and strength." A warriors pledge to guides. To those who went to war. With your shield or on it, kinda deal.

Steve looks at her nervously.

"My strength to your shield." The words flowed from her mouth. They filled his veins with such joy. Rising, jumping up he grabs her twirling her. She smiles at him, laughs at him. It is not as free as the one he wants but he will work toward that one.

Take a look outside yourself.

The city block exploded before them. Screams filled the air.

Take a look outside yourself.

TBC… Promise, may conclude next chapter.

THE DRESS

http:

.com

dress_meaaloha_


	3. //LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

CHAPTER 3  
//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Chin coughed as he tried to stand but came into contact with ceiling. He wasn’t that tall so this is all wrong. Coughing again he tried to see in the dark. Pulling out his phone he switched it on to light.  
“Hello,” he tried to call out. Looking around in his vicinity he tried to see who was with him. Thinking back on how he got here.  
//It was early morning. Daniela had asked him for a favor. Steve didn’t like it but Chin had already promised. So arriving early he picked Danny up on his bike. With a rev of the hog she had ran out and hopped on.  
“Quick go.” Chin looked at her. She hit him on the shoulder. “Go.” He looked to see a frantic, semi shirtless pantless Steve comes running out. Laughing he took off with his guide.   
“Girls love the bike.” She giggled as they departed.   
Chin drove up the long path up to Reggie and Stan’s house. It was her morning to take her to school. With Daniela being a small sturdy thing and having practiced already, they could fit all three of them on. It was snug and unrecommended but it was a short distance and it was worth a cheap thrill to show off.  
When they arrived at school all the people watched them get off. Grace loving it. Also seeing the others react to her mom was a great thrill as well.   
“Bye monkey.”  
“Bye Danno. Be safe. Thank you, Uncle Chin.”  
“Welcome sweetheart.” They watched her go in. “You know Steve is gonna be pissed at you.”  
“Not unless we stop at that little café and get some sentinel treats.” Chin smiled at her as they rode to work. //  
“Danny! Daniela!” he screamed. His pack guide was with him. They were entering the building. Up the stairs and almost to the office. Almost, “DANNY!”

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Steve had awoken to warmth wrapped around his member. It felt so good he mewed. The hum of his senses coming alive. He felt the breeze come through the window. Smells the ocean wafting over his guides cherry scent. Hears the waves crash yet are being drowned out by the sound of sucking and her heartbeat. Warmth fills him.   
They had gone to a guide doctor to ask certain questions about guide heat and knotting. Explained it can be painful and careful not to move much till after the knot deflated. Also may or may not get pregnant on the first time. If they wanted to or not. There were given special bond made condoms.   
The doctor estimating since they had bonded Daniela would go into heat in about 3 months. 3 months to discuss and prepare. If they did or did not want children this early. Did they want to wait?  
Steve wanted but was scared to voice his primal side after meeting a bonded guide who was pregnant at the age of 15. But she is happy and content. Her sentinel very caring and a big pussycat to her. She had come over with one of the groups who didn’t believe with the guilds way.   
It had started small but soon Daniela held court with about 18 guides. Some who were already bonded. A match made and taken away. Sentinels showed up sometimes and Daniela gave them a thorough talking and interrogation. Finding out one guide was kept in a small side room for when needed. That did not go over well with her.  
He had to grab the sheets tightly as she continued to ravish him. She is so talented. She had let lust flow around the room. Her pheromones filling the air.   
“Danny, oh goddess.” He could feel her smile around his member at his worship. She hummed and that blew him away. Her sounds, her warmth, her smell cascading upon him and he blew.  
It took him awhile to come back to himself. When he did he saw her getting dress. His eyes widening. It was Grace to school day. They had already had their hooky day. A call from the guild. Long discussion of no testing till they deemed needed. Also they can test and teach, suggestion, but not remove till legal age. Kids need to be kids.  
“See you at work Steve,” the revving of a motorcycle filled his ears. Chin’s promise. She fled. Steve is naked for they had done it that night and blissed into sleep. Hurrying with cloths in hand he just made it out to see her blow a kiss from the back of the bike.  
Anger filled him and knew his guide was going to get a lashing for what she did. She had given him one hell of a blowjob and ran. His animal crawled inside his head at how dare she leave him. How dare she run off with Chin and… And see Grace. His animal calmed at the realization of what he is fuming about. He had ordered her not to do what she wanted. Went a little alpha on Chin, too. Chin chucked it up but gave a wink to Danny. Chin is neither sentinel nor guide but he is pack. So not a threat. But could still make his animal rile inside.  
For her insolence he drove her car to work. She had just had it detailed and cleaned after a night on the town and after he had crashed it into another perp’s car. Putting on a local station he let it fill the car. Smiling as he smelled her scent in the car. He couldn’t wait to see her again. His guide.  
Almost there he smiles at how he is gonna make her beg. Beg for him to claim her and …  
BOOM! The sound of thunder and canon combined echoed around him. His ears halted him. Looking up he sees the billowing of smoke and fire. Judging where he is and where he is heading it could only be one place that had exploded, the palace.   
Kicking on the sirens he makes a move toward the danger. A danger his guide could possibly be in.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

“DANNY!” he screams again. Times like these he wishes he is part sentinel or guide. “Danny,” he tries again. Climbing over a fallen beam he retraces his steps in order to find her. Scanning the room he can’t see much. Sweeping back he catches sight of something. Moving toward it he discovers a hand. Reaching out he grabs it. Dropping it when it is not attached to anybody. Kneeling down he looks at it. His heart sighing with relief at seeing it is not his pack’s guide. Was he sorry for feeling that way, yes. But he was more concerned for the alpha. Steve was going to go primal if he couldn’t find his guide. Especially if she is dead.  
Not giving up he decided to check some of the side rooms along the halls. Then he remembers. She had to go to the bathroom. She’d be right with him. Going back the way he came he arrived at the woman’s restroom. The door blown in. water sprayed in the air. Stalls all crumbled upon one another. The support beams from above fallen over them.  
“Danny?” turning his phone light off he calls her phone. Technology has come so far since the first development of the portable device. Praying that the device was strong enough to survive the blast.   
‘I Get Around’ by the Beach Boys begins to play. Chin laughing silently at the ringtone Danny chose for him. Laughing when Steve had called one time and AC/DC ‘Thunderstruck’ began to play. Following the music he came out of the bathroom slightly then back down the hall a little. Stopping he tried to hear but the call had gone to voicemail. Waiting a little he called again. The song began to go again. This time he made it to the source. It was at the other end of the hall. The only thing at the end of the hall is an interrogation room, sentinel/guide room and a repeat of both before the building bends. Following the music he enters one of the sentinel/guide rooms. Then he sees her.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Kono had just pulled in when the palace blew up before her. The shockwave sending her two heighten senses into overdrive. Her head ringing. It was too much. She needed to focus. Unlike Steve she doesn’t zone out like him. She can be pulled back easily. Didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt when the controls went from a low 3 to an extreme 10 almost to 11.  
A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to herself. Looking up into the face of her alpha.  
“Kono?”  
“I’m good, just…” oversensitive. He understood that being one as well. He had broken every traffic law in order to get here. He didn’t care. His guide is here and he needs to get to her, needs to find her. He found Kono dazed beside her car. People had passed her but he had focused on her, his fellow pack mate.  
“Chin? Danny?” she looks to her car and the motorcycle parked, well on its side now, beside hers. They were here. They were inside.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Chin climbed over another beam as he came upon her. She is on her side. Dust covering her and the ceiling on her legs. Her face is a way from him but he can see the head wound from one of he many metal trays that surround the room.   
He may not have need of these rooms but he has been inside in order to collect Steve and Daniela or to help get them to the room to settle down. The metal trays filed with the elements. Symbols of what the sentinel protects. The earth for which we walk. The air with which we breathe and give us life. The water, which nourishes us and fills our bodies. Fire to keep us warm and safe against the darkness.   
It looks as if earth had hit her. The metal tray not far from her but she had stones, sand and shells in her hair.  
“Danny?” he reaches out to touch her.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Daniela opened her eyes to sky. So clear and beautiful. The wind finally made itself known by blowing the leaves of the surrounding trees. Sun filtering through them to warm her. It is warm out. Her mind filtered over several things.  
What happened?  
What am I doing here?  
How am I here?  
Why am I covered in red fur?  
It shocked her when she stood up and stretched out. Paws, cute, delicate, red/black furred covered paws. Scratching at the earth to test it out. The ground felt solid beneath her. It feels real. Testing more by walking around. Then out of the corner of her eye she catches another wisp of fur. Turning to see it is following her. Reaching out with her mouth she grabs it.  
Ouch, she mentally scolds. Realization occurred to her. She is in her spirit form and just bit her tail. Shaking her head, stupid Danno. Then with some class shakes it out high and low letting the wind play with it. Smiling and giddy she jumps around. Laughing she moves around the woods. It’s so safe here. It feels safe.   
How did I get here?  
Looking around to see where she is. Following a path she walked it. Hoping it would lead her back home, to her body.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Steve tried to calm himself. Feeling this tug, this lose. It is not a final lost, death. It is more like one half of him is numb. There and…   
Kono laid a hand on him bringing back to see her. She tilts her head at him.  
“I’m good,” ha assures. She can tell he is not but will let it slid. Steve needed control right now. He needs to be in full alpha mode. People come over to them. Alpha taking control. “Report,” he barks. Several of the people around him look to one another before two start then both stop. A female steps forward.   
“There was a bomb threat called in. So we began to evacuate. But with the shift change people arrived without the knowledge of the scare.”  
“How come it wasn’t broadcasted?” Why wasn’t he notified?  
“The person said not to because it could set off the device.”  
“So we began word of mouth.” Another spoke then continuing when silence reined. “So we started and somebody must have tried to radio out a warning.”  
“You presume?” he stares hard at him. His animal paced inside. Angry that his guide went willingly, unknowingly into a danger zone. Now she is in there, without him.   
“Sorry alpha,” they cowered back. He must have radiated his displeasure. Rubbing a hand across his face. He needs balance. He needs his guide. Functioning so well before her. Now to have her and not. It is great to have a guide for they make you more. Yet when they are not you feel the hole that you have to compensate for.   
He doesn’t like it.  
“Ok, we’ll discuss this later. Right now we need to set up teams and begin searching.” He needs to find her.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Chin cleared most of the debris off of her. She didn’t move while he worked. Her heart beats. Breath stirs the dust by her mouth. Once clear he sits beside her. The light of his phone went out while he cleaned her off. Trying to grab her phone, which lay under the debris. The phone was too far under. Now they sit in the dark. Checking her again.   
“Danny I wish you'd wake up.” He is alone. Well not truly alone but he never much liked small places. If he stands he could touch the ceiling here too. The palace is ruined. Hoping they can rebuild. Knows they will rebuild. It is the American way. Or well too most American’s. The one who did this is not one with a great belief system.   
It could be any number of things. Right now though he needs the light. Needs not to be alone. The palace shifts again from the impact made upon it. Dust and debris begin to rain upon him, them. He covers Daniela as best as he can. 

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Daniela oblivious to reality prances around the woods. Jumping, leaping over logs. Coming upon a clearing she can feel the sunbeams upon her. It is nice and warm. Then the ground shakes around her. Looking to the trees. They don’t move. They remain still while she is shaken and topple down the hill she just crested.   
A whimpering noise is heard. She had not heard it before. Maybe she was to far away. But now she hears it. Getting up she follows the whimpering. It is hard to see through the high grass yet she ventures on.   
Then she sees it, an Amoy tiger/South China Tiger. Being an alpha guide one needs to learn more animals to realize the spirit guides form. That was a fun day in class. Grace loving to look at all the animals. Yet this one so rare and extinct in the wild. Humans and their desolation of their habitat. Hunted for their fur. Things had changed when the sentinel spirit world became known everyday fact. To little to late for the damage was done.  
Moving close to the tiger she wonders where the head is. The tiger is so curled up upon itself she cannot see when it begins and ends.   
“Hello?” she asks. The tiger moves a little. The ears revealed to her. Moving so she is facing the tiger. “Hello,” she asks again.  
“Daniela?” her ears twitch. The voice so familiar.  
“Chin?” the head comes up to look at her. Those sad scared eyes looking upon her. The head tilting.  
“You’re a fox, how?” the tiger’s head moves toward her. She comes closer to her friend.  
“The same way you are a tiger.” Chin looks at her funny. If cat’s had eyebrows they would have raised.  
“Tiger?” smiling Daniela hops on top of Chin. Chin watches and feels her walk a top him. “What’s going on?” fear is back again.  
“Calm down, Chin.” The tale swishes back and forth. She smiles at him. “Chin, look at me.” He does. He is shaking. “It’s okay. You’re your spirit form.”  
“But I’m not,” a sentinel.  
“You may be latten then. Or have some heighten sense.” Chin nods at this. “What happened?” What happened in reality to force her to seek solace in the spirit realm? Is she dead? Are they dead?  
“There was an explosion. And the palace is in ruins. I followed my ringtone to find you.”  
“Beach Boys,” they share a smile. “How bad?” something bad had to happen to her to be here.  
“You were in a sentinel/guide room.” She remembers walking by it. The smell of incensed jasmine filling her nose. Then the ground moved. Loud noise, too loud. Light and the sensation of being thrown off her feet. “You were under debris. I used my phone’s light to see while I cleared you off. You were hit by the earth tray. There is a beam across your hip. The palace shook again and I was here.”  
“Did you phone for help?”  
“No, I…” wanted to get you out. She moves in to rub against him. The new sentinel shaking under he paws. “I needed the light to get you free.”  
“What about my phone?”  
“It’s in your pocket under the beam.”  
“I see,” she looks around. This is a nice place to visit. But they can’t stay here any longer. They need to get back. She needs to help Chin come back to himself. To seek his potential. She also needed to get back to her sentinel. Feeling the strain of someone trying to tug her toward them but she can’t. She must be in a bad way. “Let’s get out of here.”

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Waking up to ash and dust. She coughs loud in the silent dark room. Her head pounding. Everything hurt. A body lay over her. Smelling in she can smell Chin’s deodorant. He moves above her. Coughing again she tries to clear her throat.  
“Chin?” his face moves so it is right in front of her. Not really able to see him but she can feel his breath upon her face. “Chin?”  
“I can see you.” It’s pitch black in the room.  
“You have heightened sight.” He smiles. Glad that it is no longer too dark.  
“Good,” he sits up staring at her. She tries to follow his movements. Looking her over. Seeing her breath. Her eyes blink. No longer alone. Her hand moves to try and find his. He grabs it. Her hand is dirty just like his. Bleeding too, just like his.  
“So how are we getting out of here?” she asks the new online sentinel.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Steve is pacing. They had formed groups and were ready to head inside. Only getting so far when the place began to shake and cave in more upon itself. Looking at where he had tried to try and find another. He needs her. Not after so long without to lose her.   
His mind making promises to her and praying to several deities for help for his situation, for his guide.   
“Don’t’ worry. Chin will be with her. We are pack boss.”  
“I need to get in there.” He couldn’t wait any longer.  
“And how good will you be to her if you get hurt.” Turning to his pack mate. She spoke the truth. It wouldn’t help either of them if he got hurt.   
“Ok, so what do we do?”  
“We wait for reinforcements and a crane or ladder to lift us up to the second floor. Looks stable there.” It is true. The place may be collapsing on the inside. But if you looked real closely you could see the ceiling cascading down but it left room enough for someone to move. To alert them that someone is still alive inside.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

“So how was the spa? Kono says it was the most blissed she’s ever been.” Needing to distract her from her pain. Go someplace calm and tranquil in memory.  
“It was blissful. They were so excited when I was done. Telling me to come back anytime, free of charge. Weird.” She tries to shake her head but pain flares through her melon.  
“Not weird,” he informs her. “The reason they were blissed out was because of you. “ He can see her close her eyes close tight with pain then open them again to the black. Continuing, “Every sentinel in the territory felt it. Kono told me that the lady who runs the place told her, that their normal high tense sentinels were the most relaxed in forever. Finding out you were there. They told them next time your there to book them or call them. They even offered to pay for you to have them.”  
“Huh, wonder how Steve was?”  
“Beyond blissed. I went over there because we were gonna fix dinner. Came in, Steve is passed out on the couch while Kamekono is fixing himself a snack. I have never seen Steve like that.”  
“Guess I have a new thing. I didn’t know I was radiating. Bet I’ll get a letter from the guild banning me from going.” She coughs closing her eyes in pain. “Wonder how this is treating my fellow kind.”   
“Your walls are up.” In modest shock. “You can,” feel? “Can you feel anyone else?” he thought they were alone. Was somebody else close by?  
“I’d rather not.” She grunts, wanting to move and get the hell out here.  
“Can you try?”  
“Chin,” she looks at him sternly. “There are more people in the building then you think. All of them are in pain. I feel them.” She feels all the emotions. That is what she woke to when she came back from the spirit plane.   
“Have you done this before?”  
“Not on purpose.”   
“What happened?” she looks at him. Her eyes staring hard are making him think. Where did she work? “9/11.” Another explosion, another time. She nods weakly. “How bad was it?”  
“I had other things to deal with at the time but once I saw it I felt it.”  
“How bad?”  
“Let it just be bad and leave it at that.” She had just lost her partner. She was injured herself. Then a maelstrom of emotion flooded through her. Her pain the only thing grounding her. Not to get lost in the tide.  
Chin nodded. Resting a hand on hers. It hurt him to see the guide in pain, to see family. She had grown on all of them. Her ways and manor being trickled down into each one of them. Risking life and limb for the other. He watches her cough harshly, wet. This concerned him.   
“I need you to get out of here.” Her wet voice spoke to him. He looks at her sternly.  
“I’m not leaving you.” She smiles. He can see the blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Not good.  
“You aren’t. You’re getting help. We need help. Chin, please.” He knows they need help. They can’t stay her forever. Danny needs help ASAP. Inside he is battling both fronts.  
“You’ll be alone.” She grabs his hand as tight as she can. Forcing her hand to squeeze with strength she did not have.  
“No one is ever truly alone. And you’ll come back for me.” Trying to put all her belief into the words. Chin sees reason. Reassured by her strength. Squeezing back.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
“I’ll be here,” she hopes. Smiling at Chin as he let go of her hand. “Remember to dial back on sight once you reach daylight. Don’t want to overwhelm the senses.”  
“Got it.” He gets up. Looking to the door then back. She smiles.  
“Go get my sentinel.”  
“I will.” He leaves the room.  
Daniela looks up into the dark void. She can feel blood seeping out from between her legs. Not that kind of blood but blood from her femoral artery. It’s not good. Glad smell wasn’t heightened on him. But wonder if he could smell it with all the dust and collapsed palace parts.   
Closing her eyes she prays to the spirits to watch over her Chin, Steve, Kono and her Gracie. Wanting to hold her in her arms one last time. Her mind going to this morning when all was well. When the danger was riding three on a motorcycle. The real danger was going to work.  
Her Grace, her smile, her kit. Smiling into the dark.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

They had pulled some survivors from the building but what tore at Steve the most was another sentinel/guide pair. The guide trying to hold the limp sentinel to his chest. Crying pleading with him to wake up. The sudden separation of a bond. It pained Steve to watch this. Fearing more for himself and guide. Needing her more now then ever.   
Things had changed slowly with them. Still boundaries that need to be crossed and bridges that needed to be made with stronger material. The freeways that surrounded some issues made them both boil. Yet they were working still on the layout. What goes where? How to live their life together, forever.  
Steve wants forever. He wants her.  
Moving to the building he tries her phone again. It goes straight to voicemail. He had zoned in on it after the 3rd time he tried calling it. Then the message at the end jarring him from the zone. “Steve wake up.” She spoke before the phone beeped it’s annoyance at him to leave a message. He did leave several. Mostly, be safe. We are coming for you.  
“Steve, STEVE!” a voice calls his name. He looks around to see for the person. Then he looks up. Chin is at the window waving for him. In the light he can see how dirty Chin is. Also can see the dried blood on him.  
“Kono,” she turns to him. “With me.” The two move to the window where Chin is calling. A small crowd had formed below the waving man. People came over with a trampoline type thing for him to jump on to. People called for him to jump down. He ignored them.  
“Chin,” he calls up. Chin looks at him. Their eyes connect. Something is different about Chin. Something he is trying to identify. Then the world shatters.  
“Danny is hurt.”  
“How bad?” Chin doesn’t know how to answer that. It is bad and there is bad. Which one would have his alpha free climbing the wall to get to her. Knowing in the extreme circumstances the extreme can happen.   
The silence is all the answer he needs. Looking around he sees the fire truck moving into position. Running he hops on the still moving truck. Unhooking and extending the ladder. Climbing up he is beside Chin. His eyes feral and question.  
“This way.” Steve can smell her blood on him. Can smell him too. There is still the change. Following him into the darkness within he realizes it. Chin can see in the dark too.  
“You’re a sentinel.”  
“Part, I think.” How could this happen? When did this happen? “Haven’t really had enough time to dwell upon it.” True they didn’t have much time.   
Following he is lead to one of the sentinel/guide rooms. The walls cracked and creaking around them. Dust filtering in the dark. With their night vision they enter carefully.  
Moving in he sees her. Sees her laying so still.   
“Danny, Daniela, Danno,” he calls for her. Reaching up he feels her pulse, slow, under his fingertips. Her temperature is also low. So cold. He wants to pull her to him but he can’t. Running his hand along the pinning beam. “We need to move this.” Chin watches as Steve studies the beam. Trying to hug the beam in order to lift it off of her.   
It’s too heavy. He looks to Chin for help. They both try to lift it. It moves but so does another one. More dust and stuff fall on them.   
Grunting in frustration he looks around. They need help. But he also didn’t want to risk anyone else.   
“I’m gonna lift. You’re gonna pull her out.”  
“It’s too heavy.”  
“I can move it.”  
“Steve,” Chin tries to be stern.  
“She’s fading Chin. If we don’t get her out now you will lose both of us.” Chin looked hard at his alpha. Seeing the truth behind those fierce eyes. He didn’t want to lose them both. He couldn’t after all this. After coming online.   
“Okay,” Chin took position to pull Danny after Steve lifted the beam. If one needs the extreme, the extreme and amazing will happen. The beam began to move. Pulling gently he felt her snag. Looking to Steve who had gone red with exertion and sheer will. The beam raised more. Pulling again. Steve groaned.   
The place began to rattle around them. Beam raised a little bit more. There she is out. Her pants are soaked through with blood. The beam crashed with a loud clang as Steve dropped. Moving in he swooped up Daniela, heading to the window. Chin close behind.  
The ladder awaited them at the window. No fear Steve walked right out onto it. His guide held close to his chest. People scrambled around him as he hit terra firma. Growling people stepped back. Fellow sentinel and guides back the norms away. Steve moved through and around people. Kono had helped Chin who are now flanking Steve and an unconscious Danny.  
Reaching a ambulance Steve climbed in laying her on the stretcher. He sat down. Two techs watched this. Looking to Chin and Kono for help in this. Steve growled,  
“Help her before I tear you open and get someone who will help me.” That made them move. Jumping in the ambulance they began to administer help to Danny.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Everything was quiet, too quiet. It felt like a veil of white had been strewn out to block the sun and stars. Everywhere one looked it is white. Smells of all not well relational filtered in through the white. Reaching out he came into contact with something soft. Something warm. The white moved as his cold hands found warmth. Pressing closer he wanted the white. The smells changed. Everything changed.   
Skin tanned with caressing sun touched him. The white faded away. A face began to appear. Focusing he began to see her. She looks pale and dark shadows under her eyes. Pink lips move. They are saying something.  
Closing his eyes he listens. Then he can hear it. Sweet and clear.  
“Steve,” the music played. The siren called. “Steve, focus on me.” Opening his eyes he can hear her. Can see her. Can touch her. She’s here. Looking around. Where is here?  
“Steve,” he looks at as she smiles. “Are you with me?”  
“Yeah,” croaks. Why is his voice so dry?  
“Good.” She sags more onto the ground beside him. Onto the white soft ground. Taking in the room again. It is a white padded room. A steady white noise in the background. He is in a sentinel suite.  
“Where are we?”  
“In a sentinel room at the hospital.”  
“What? Danno,” he moves toward her. Pulling her to him. It is coming back in flashes. She had coded on him. They had lost her. The shrill of the flatline ringing in his ears. Zoning out on it. Reaching out to touch her to be pushed away. Arriving at the hospital to be pushed away more. He was being kept from her. Growling with primal need. He needs his guide. Needs her. They wouldn’t let him. Throwing people off of him to get to her. Screaming for her. “You died?”  
“Thrice.” She informed him. He pulled her closer till she grunted with pain.  
“Danno,” holding her slightly back to get a look at her. She winces. Her hand going to her side. Metallic smell fills the air. Moving forward he moves her hand. She is bleeding from a wound on her belly. There is also some blood from the wound on her leg. Wounds that had drained her life from her. “We need a doctor,” he tells her.  
“I know. But the guild brought me…”  
“The guild can go screw themselves.” They had forced her in here in her situation. Causing her harm in order to protect the alpha. Seeing more reasons why she hates them. Beginning to rally behind her and her decisions. “They made you come here.”  
“Didn’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you.” He sees her eyes. The devotion there. They are becoming more.   
“Can’t lose you either.” Pulling her close and lifting her into his arms. “Need help in here.” Going to the door he kicks. “Open the door, NOW!” he kicks again. The door opens to reveal two strong security personnel. “Move,” the don’t at his order. “Move now.” He growls at them. They must be very stupid or love their job very much.  
Steve looks to Daniela. She nods to him. Giving him permission to do what he can to make his point across. Setting her down gently he crakes the knucklehead’s skulls together. Disarming and restraining them. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Picking her up he moved into a white hall. This isn’t a hospital. This is a guild building. They had lied to him, lied to her.   
Locking the door he carried her down the hallway. The blood seeping through the white. This made his blood boil. The guild is hurting them. Doing everything she said they do. Seeing more clearly now. Using a card he gets an elevator. Descending he pulls her close.  
“We’re going home.” He is never trusting the guild again. The doors open onto the lobby. People stop and turn to them. Sentinels and guides of all ranges. They stare at the alpha and his wounded guide. Somebody tries to come toward him, an official.  
“Alpha Sentinel McGarrett, if you will follow me we can help your guide.” She tried to whisper. Steve didn’t respond in a whisper back. He barked and surged with anger.  
“You are not coming anywhere near her. You are killing her bringing her here without medical help.” The official looks at him. They look to the audience. The official radiating the need for privacy. “Get out of my way, NOW.”  
“If you follow me we can help her.”  
“No wonder she doesn’t trust you. You would gladly kill guides if it kept your sentinel’s in their prime. I denounce my loyalty to the guild. You no longer have rule over me. Try and fight me on this and I will tear down your foundation brick by brick.” Looking to his audience. Speaking to them. “The guild lies to you guides. You should be honored. You are not slaves to your sentinel. Their teaching is false. You will find your soul mate through old fashion feeling. Guides depart now. Sentinels respect your guides. Let my word spread any who treat their guide like property shall have to face me, NOT the guild.” Moving to the door half the audience follows. The doors opened before him. A car pulls up and a guide exits. Steve stops them.  
“Can you gives me a lift to Honolulu general?”  
“Of course alpha.” They get in and leave.

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

Steve holds her close to his chest. They had reopened stitches when they had stolen her from the hospital. They had removed her I.V.’s with little care. Rubbing his hand on the scar on the back of her hand. She grew hot in his arms. It was time soon. Time for her to go into heat. It had come on sooner than they proposed. Guessing they told them that in order for her to be breed and not be on pills till then.  
Chin’s guide had seen through their veil of lies. He had become a fully online sentinel. His guide is an ex of his. One whose fire rekindled when he saw her again in the hospital. Since the hospital was so over run she helped out. Seeing him, everything fell into place. Kinda like the imprinting description in those vampire books. It is good to have a larger pack and a doctor on their side.  
She wiggles in his lap. Her scent getting stronger in the past week. It had been a month since the Palace was bombed. A week after his announcement at the guild another bomb went off there. It seemed the bomber was trying to take down the guild power on the island. The bomber even sending him a note as to why he did it.   
The bombers mate was a guide in hiding. The bomber not a strong enough sentinel for them. Yet the mate was prime steak to a perfect sentinel. So when one of the higher levels on the food chain sentinels claimed stakes on their mate. The mate was taken and forced to go with the sentinel. The bombers mate had been abused mentally and sexually by the sentinel. For their mate wanted no part of the sentinel. Yet the guild ruled over their legal marriage saying bond is greater of those two. The bomber had kidnapped their mate back to see how broken they were. The fire their mate held had gone out. Their mate’s body was riddled with wounds inflicted and self-inflicted. They had tried to kill themselves with being separated. The bomber’s mate died. Died by issues inflicted by the guild. The bomb at the palace was a distraction from the main goal.   
The building had a fire alarm pulled. It was all evacuated except for two floors. Two floors that held dark secrets. Everything came to light. The bomber had succeeded in blowing the place up along with himself. No regrets.   
Steve growled again as she rubbed against his crotch. Her smell becoming intoxicating. It had started yesterday. The others had smelled it as she sat at her desk in their new refurbished headquarters. Everything had changed in Honolulu. They began a revolution. Danny had become a face of the guide rebellion, as people called it. It wasn’t a rebellion merely an evolution in thinking and doing. Yet there are crakes in every system.   
“Steve,” she purrs in his ear. Daniela had read up on heat. Shown some videos of heats. It frightened her. To drop all defenses. The yearn to want him for all he is worth. She tried to fight it. Locked herself in her room. Yes she has a room. One of the other extra rooms in the grand house McGarrett. Reading as much as she can. The yearn that would not go away. The need building in her. It hurt her to her very core to become so sick with puppy love. With the need to be filled. She didn’t want it.  
Sure they had progressed in their relationship. Steve never leaving her side no matter what. Making sure he is with him. Yet this. Something so primal that he burned as well. Never having this before. Never wanting somebody so much.   
“Steve,” she grips onto him.  
“Danno.” He growled taking her ear in his mouth. “I know you don’t want this but please, please let me.”  
“I hate this.” She growled into his neck. “I want you and I…” don’t want to get pregnant. They were still so early into their relationship. Into their bond. And with this war going on to gain control. They needed to be safe.  
“I’ll be careful.” Lifting her up he carries her into their bedroom. “I’m glad we’re home.”  
“Me too. Now take me.” She growled into his neck. He growls back with a smile. Closing the door behind him. 

//LOOKING AT A PLACE THAT'S GONE//

ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT?


End file.
